A Not so Brief Tour of MF High
by LitLover 101
Summary: S. E. X. Drugs. Alcohol. Crush. Love. Romance. Bromance. Friendship. Friend Zone. Break Up. Make Up. Make Out. Gay. Straight. Huh? Sports. Arts. Geek. Goth. Athlete. Cheerleader. Chess Club. Chastity Club. Labels. Psyche Out! O. M. G. Welcome to MF High! Includes TVD/TO characters. All human. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

S. E. X. Drugs. Alcohol. Crush. Love. Romance. Bromance. Friendship. Friend Zone. Break Up. Make Up. Make Out. Gay. Straight. Huh? Sports. Arts. Geek. Goth. Athlete. Cheerleader. Chess Club. Chastity Club. Labels. Psyche Out! O. M. G. Welcome to MF High! Includes TVD/TO characters. All human. AU/AH.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, I played with the personalities of most of the characters for comedic effect. I love that you like it. Every chapter will be a interconnecting one-shot that comes from a different point of view from the characters. There will be a intermingling of both supporting characters and main cast members taking a central role in the one-shots. On with the show… **

Chapter 1: That's Ridiculous

"Hello there. I'm Alexia Branson. You can call me Lexi," the tour guide informs the new student. "I think you'll really like it here. Just watch your step. You almost ran into Tom Salvatore and he would happily gut you like a fish for your lunch money on a good day. Oh, no, I'm _not_ kidding." Lexi says with a laugh. "Anyway, if we keep going we can get to the office. Oh, look it's my friend, Rose. Hey, Rose."

Rose approaches the two students. "Hi," she says while adjusting her glasses and blinking at the two. "I was trying to encourage Damon Salvatore to join us for Bible study this Friday but he said he has an event to plan and had to prepare for his French final. Which is funny since we just started classes. But Stefan Salvatore agreed to buy a Bible, although I think he wanted it to store his weed inside. He said there's a big party that Anna is planning to retaliate against Hayley for trying to plan a bigger, better bash last week."

"Okay, Rose, but no one cares about those parties anyway," Lexi replied with a wave of her hand. "You'll have to excuse Rose. She wasn't raised to understand that parties are the devil's playground like I was."

"Party at ANNA's," Diego, a transfer student from New Orleans, shouted as Stefan grabbed him by the shoulders and they began to laugh together.

"There's another party?" Aaron Whitmore questioned the two. "Count me in. Right, Jesse?"

"Will there fine ladies be there?" Jesse inquired.

"Jesse!" Bonnie Bennett snapped as she came toward the boys, shoving people out of the way.

"Oh dear, that's Bonnie Bennett. Can you _believe_ what she's wearing?" Lexi asks, shaking her head at Bonnie's leather pants and see-through blouse. "She should be _banned_ from school."

"Now Lexi, you know that she just doesn't understand the _proper_ ways to behave. She just needs guidance. A steady, but firm hand," Jeremy Gilbert informs Lexi as he comes to stand beside her and examine Bonnie's outfit. He's wearing pressed chinos and a tiny cross is hanging out from his button down shirt which is buttoned up to his neck.

"You're never going to _save_ that one, Gilbert," Lexi tells him with a shake of her head, "any more than you can save your sister, Elena." Moving forward, Lexi arrives at the main office. "And this is where you will need to sign up for your classes. Uh oh, speaking of Elena, there she is. Again. Oh, _poor_ Jeremy. If only Elena could be more like her sister, Katherine."

Walking to the main desk, Lexi adjusts her long skirt and makes sure that her blouse is still buttoned up and straight as she looks down at Elena with a sneer. When the secretary looks up, Lexi beams down at her. "Hello, this is Marcel Gerard," she informs the woman while placing a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "He's one of our incoming transfer students."

"Thank you, Lexi. We're always _so_ pleased that you're willing to devote your time to help the new students," the secretary replies with a smile.

"I do what I can," Lexi replies as Damon Salvatore entered the office with Klaus Mikaelson.

"Come on, Klaus. I need to make sure that the principal remembers to send the notice to the _entire_ school this time, instead of to one class during first period only," Damon says irritably.

"Hi, Damon," Lexi calls but Damon and Klaus ignore her.

"_Amara_?" Damon looks shocked as he peers at the girl in the chair who's slumped forward and looks like she might be dead. "You're not going to forget to pick up the tickets for the raffle tonight. _Are_ you?"

"Get bent, Salvatore," Elena replies with a yawn as she leans back and stares up at Damon through glassy, unfocused eyes. "Man, I need to get some sleep, but they won't turn the lights off in here."

"_Elena_," Damon groans. "How could I have confused the two of you? Again."

"I. Don't. Like. You," Elena says and then giggles.

"Damon," Vikki Donavon calls as she pops into the doorway. "Are we on for that movie tonight?" she asks, placing a pompom against her hip.

Damon turns to give Vikki a long look. "Ummm."

"He's just _not_ that into you," Elena calls to Vikki with a laugh.

"Oh, go to rehab _already_, Gilbert," Vikki snaps before she walks away, her tiny skirt swaying and Marcel turns to find Lexi glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"She's a vain little tramp. And you don't look like the kind of guy who wants this," Lexi grabbed a pamphlet and shoved it into his hands. It reads, "You and your STD."

"_No_," Marcel says slowly shaking his head and trying to give the pamphlet back to Lexi who holds up her hands.

"I can't be _seen_ with one of those. But I think you might want to keep it as a reminder of this day," Lexi replies with a wide smile before turning back to the secretary who is printing off a schedule. "Okay. Now, we can get to the _real_ business of getting you to your classes."

Heading out the door, Marcel notices the Elena girl reaching for the Damon guy's wallet while he fills out a piece of paper. Marcel opens his mouth but Rose is talking to him. "What do you think so far?" Rose asks as she pushes her glasses up again. "I know that our school is probably _much_ smaller than your old one although we try to make everyone feel welcome," she's saying but is not paying attention to where she's going and runs into another girl.

"What? You bloody fool," the other girl yells, her eyes widening and Marcel is impressed by the sheer amount of black eyeliner that she can manage to apply. Her upper lip is curled back and for a moment Marcel thinks that she is about to bite Rose. "You're _lucky_ that I already have detention for a month or I would drag you by your hair into the lot and make you regret that."

"I'mmmm… I'mmmm… so… soooo… so sorrrrry… Rebekah," Rose stutters and Rebekah folds her arms over her chest as a tall boy stares back at Marcel with a smirk. His hair is dark and spiked but he's wearing the same amount of eyeliner as Rebekah. Marcel is wondering whether he's the boyfriend.

"Leave her, sister. We have other things to do," the tall boy says as he shoves his foot away from the lockers and takes Rebekah by the arm, dragging her away.

"Whoa," this is all Marcel can think to say.

"That would be Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson," Lexi informed Marcel. "You saw their brother with Damon in the office. If only they were more like Klaus. He's the head of our football team and is _very_ nice to everyone. Kol is as well, but sometimes he's too nice for his own good. I fear that there are unseemly types who would take advantage of the poor boy's good nature. That is why we must be aware of the _bad_ elements in our school."

"Okay," Marcel says, feeling confused. He walks between Lexi and Rose as the other students look him over before moving on with their own groups. What had he gotten himself into anyway?

Stopping in front of the door to a classroom, Lexi turns to smile up at Marcel. "This would be your homeroom. You'll be having study hall for first period with one of the French teachers, Mrs. Gilbert. And you're in luck, because Rose and I are also in this class."

"Lucky me," Marcel replies with a forced smile. Walking inside, he notes a few of the students that Lexi had already told him about. The cheerleader, Vikki, was sitting in the front row with a few other cheerleaders. There was that Elena girl, who was glaring daggers at the back of Damon's head, who was sitting beside Klaus. On the other side of the room was a girl that looked just like Elena with a head full of long curls and she was talking to one of the cheerleaders who was smiling happily.

"Mrs. Gilbert. This is Marcel Gerard. He's new," Lexi announced to the teacher who smiled back at her before turning to Marcel.

"Bonjour, Marcel," the woman said. "Parlez vous francais?"

"Oui, madame," Marcel replied and bowed to the delight of the black haired woman whose eyes glowed with good humor.

"Good," Mrs. Gilbert replied with a nod. "I think there's a seat in the back row." She waved in that direction as Lexi sat in front of the teacher's desk with Rose beside her.

"Merci," Marcel muttered because the woman's attention was already on her paperwork. Walking to the back of the classroom, Marcel noticed three seats. He had no idea where to sit when Elijah Mikaelson appeared and took one with Rebekah taking the one beside it. Sighing heavily, Marcel took the remaining seat.

"What are you staring at?" Rebekah snarled and Marcel's head spun to see that she was talking to Klaus.

"My psycho little sister," Klaus spat back before he turned his back on her.

Sitting back in her seat, Rebekah withdrew a knife from her boot. She began to carve her name into her desk and then turned to glare at Marcel.

"And _what_ is it that you think is _your_ business?" Rebekah asked, laying the knife down but pointing it at Marcel who gulped.

"_Nothing_ at all," he said before allowing his gaze to move toward the front of the class room.

"Idiot," Rebekah muttered.

"Hello, class. I'm Isobel Gilbert. I will be supervising your study hall. When I call your name could you please say 'Here'? Alexia Branson."

"Here," Lexi called with a wave of her hand.

"Bonnie Bennett," Isobel called.

"_What_?" Bonnie replied, staring out the window with her arms folded over her chest.

"Vikki Donavon," Isobel called.

"Here," Vikki called, waving a pompom.

"Caroline Forbes," Isobel called and a girl sitting next to Bonnie looked up after a minute and held up a pen.

"Marcel Gerard," Isobel said before smiling at Marcel and moving on.

"Elena," Isobel called and Elena glared back. Coughing, Isobel looked away. "Katherine," she said with a smile as the girl beamed at her. "Jeremy," the boy waved a hand.

"Hi, mom," Jeremy called and the class began to laugh.

"Okay, everyone," Isobel waved her hands for everyone to stop laughing. "Hayley Marshall," she called and one of the three cheerleaders, the one with the highest ponytail, held up her hand with a wide smile. "Elijah Mikaelson," Elijah nodded his head. "Niklaus Mikaelson," Isobel called to another raised pen. "Rebekah Mikaelson."

"_What_ do you want?" Rebekah snapped with a frightening glare.

"Damon Salvatore," Isobel called.

"Bonjour, Madame Gilbert," Damon replied, sitting forward at his desk with a grin. Mrs. Gilbert appeared to be blushing for a moment before moving on. "Tom Salvatore," she called, looking around to find no one replying. "Silas Salvatore." Another pen. Must be a thing at this school. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Here, babe," Stefan called and then high fived the Whitmore boy.

"Alaric Saltzman," Isobel called.

"Here," Alaric called out. He was sitting behind Vikki and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Tyler Lockwood," Mrs. Gilbert called. And yet another pen. "Aaron Whitmore. Okay. I think that's everyone."

"Thank God," Rebekah muttered as she dragged her knife under the bottom on the desk before dropping it back into her boot.

Marcel found himself daydreaming of video games that he could be playing as the hour passed by so slowly that he was sure his life passed before his eyes. And then the class was over and Rebekah was staring at him. "What?" he asked. He was tired of her trying to scare him already.

"You're a _geek_," Rebekah announced and Marcel looked at his clothes. No they weren't trendy but neither were hers. You wear what your parents can afford. "I'm a goth," she continued. "So _don't_ get any ideas. _Got_ _it_?"

"Fine by me," Marcel replied as Rebekah got to her feet and walked out of the room.

Shaking his head, Marcel found Lexi waiting for him. It was time that he separated from the girl. "Hey, you know I think I'm going to figure out where the next class is on my own since I'm sure you'll be busy tomorrow," he told her in as a polite a manner as he could.

"Oh, no. I _insist_," Lexi replied, looping an arm through Marcel's, Lexi began to survey the hallway. "There's Anna. She's talking to Jeremy. She's another one of the cheerleaders that you need to watch out for. But poor Jeremy thinks he can save her. It's really a pity. But bless her, this was all our Sage's idea. Sage is the leader of our chapter of the Chastity Club of America. She is a true inspiration. Without her I would have lost my way a long ago. But she made me see the true path."

"Oh," Marcel replied although he was looking for help to no avail.  
>"Oh, yes, Sage is <em>wonderful<em>. She's so kind and beautiful," Rose added when Lexi gave her a long look.

"Now, Rose you don't want Marcel to think that you're like Jules," Lexi whispered loudly. Looking at Marcel seriously, Lexi informed him. "Jules is a card carrying lesbian."

"Oh," Marcel felt confused by Lexi's look of horror. What kind of school had he gotten enrolled into anyway?

"Hey, new kid," Damon Salvatore called, coming toward Marcel with Klaus, Alaric, Silas, Stefan, Aaron, and Jesse following him. "I need more volunteers to hand these out," the leader of the pack informed Marcel. "Ya think you can help out."

"Sure," Marcel said, taking a handful of flyers. "What are these for?"

"They're for a dance. It's my girl, Vikki's idea. Don't ask me why." Damon said with a roll of his eyes. "Got to go before the next bell rings," the Salvatore brother said before he was walking away at a brisk pace with his group following him.

"Dances are places for people with loose morals," Lexi said, snatching the flyers away from Marcel, she proceeded to dump them into a trash bin. However, she wasn't fast enough because Marcel had folded one and placed it in his back pocket. There was a certain gothic beauty he intended on convincing to go to this dance with him.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have more already written but you send me a review and request a certain character. As I said almost every will from TVD and TO will get their chance to have their voice heard in this story so you can ask for almost anyone. And if I already wrote their chapter I will let you know which one it is and when to look for it. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reading. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome back. This chapter is starring Silas and has many other characters that will appear with him. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Broody Pants

"Did anyone ever tell you that you brood _too_ much?" Elena Gilbert cried out as she walked along the curb of the street on their way back from school.

"I don't brood _that_ much," Silas snapped at her as he shouldered his book bag.

"Do _too_," Elena called as she leapt on her best friend's back and he groaned.

Grabbing Elena's legs so that she did not fall on the cement, Silas rolled his eyes. "She _dumped_ me."

"Yeah, she _did_. So, get over it and get _on_ with your life," Elena advised as she wrapped her arms around his neck more tightly cutting off Silas' air supply.

Gasping, Silas slapped at Elena's arms until she loosened her hold. "You know that I need to breathe to live, right, Gilbert?"

"I know that you're _not _getting Amara back so you need to get on with your life. I hear that Rebekah Mikaelson is taking applications for her next boyfriend after she gets done killing the last one," Elena ended her commentary with a laugh as Silas pinned her with a glare.

"You're _so_ funny. Why don't you take it on the road? Or stop taking _whatever_ it is you're on this time," Silas told his best friend who slid off his back and groaned.

"You're such a stick in the mud. And I have no idea what I'm on. I just stole it from Tyler Lockwood's parents' house. It was such a _great_ idea to ask him to tutor me in math. Too bad I could care less about calc. It's soooo boring. And I like to have fun," Elena exclaimed as she did a cartwheel.

"Uh huh," Silas grunted as Klaus Mikaelson pulled over beside them.

"Want a ride?" Klaus inquired, looking at his best friend's brother and the crazy girl that he choose to hang with.

"Only if you'll take us to Disney world," Elena yelled as she began to dance around a perfect stranger's lawn.

"Get in the car, Gilbert," Caroline Forbes shouted as she leaned out of the passenger side window. "I can't take the present company. Bonnie's trying to mate with her boyfriend."

"It's not my fault you're more into games than guys, Forbes," Bonnie shouted as she appeared in the back of the car with her boyfriend of the moment, Jesse.

"Away. I'm going to fly," Elena announced and ran toward the road when Jesse got out of the back of Klaus' car and picked her up. Carrying her over his shoulder to the car, he threw the crazed teen into the back where her head fell into Bonnie's lap. "Hey, slut," Elena greeted Bonnie who rolled her eyes.

"Watch who you're calling a slut," Jesse snapped at Elena as Silas slid in to the seat next to his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you feel left out? Don't worry I didn't forget about you," Elena said with a wink as she threw her foot over Silas' lap to lay in Jesse's who flushed.

"Is every one inside the car?" Klaus asked with a smile before pressing his foot to the gas pedal.

"My _grandmother_ drives more quickly than this," Caroline complained as she rested her head on her hand and stared out the window.

"Would you _prefer_ to drive, love?" Klaus inquired.

"I want to drive," Elena called from the back.

"_No_," everyone else shouted. Parking, Klaus got out and traded places with Caroline who grinned as she pressed her foot to the pedal and they started to speed forward.

"Please, be careful, Caroline. My father just bought me this car," Klaus moaned.

"Which _one_?" Elena quipped to the sound of utter silence.

"_Lena_!" Silas complained when she moved her leg and her foot came down on his crotch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it and make it better," Elena asked and Silas glared at her. "Sorry. Forgot. It's the _face_, isn't it? You _hate_ my face now because I look like Mara? I could get my uncle Grayson to recommend a plastic surgeon."

"Or you could just stop being such a bitch," Caroline called as she pulled into the Salvatore's driveway. "And we're here in one piece," she said, giving Klaus a triumphant grin before getting out of the car and striding toward the front door. "Yo, Damon, the parties here," she shouted as Damon looked down from his bedroom window.

Stefan opened the door. "Hey, people. Guess what? Tom's in _jail_!"

"Tom's _what_?" Caroline cried, looking pale. "But I saw him _just_ this morning."

"Must have been before he stole the principal's car and went for a ride," Stefan announced almost cheerfully.

Rolling his eyes, Silas grabbed Elena's hand and yanked her toward the front door. "Move, brother," he snapped and Stefan smirked before taking a step back.

Striding up the steps, Silas headed straight for his room but was confronted with Damon. "Did you hand out those flyers like I asked you to?" Damon demanded with a stern look.

"Well, you see I was a little bit preoccupied with the love of my life dumping me and all," Silas snapped at Damon before heading for his room.

"Isn't _that_ Amara?" Damon asked, examining Elena who grinned before throwing her arms around Damon's neck and kissing him passionately.

Pulling away, Elena batted her eye lashes at Damon. "Guess again, loser," she proclaimed as Damon stared down at her in deadly silence.

"Bye," Silas said, grabbing Elena, he jerked her into his room and slammed the door shut.

"What do I do to get her _back_?" Silas demanded the minute the door was closed. "Flowers, a song, a sonnet, a ticket to Paris? _What_, Lena?"

Elena rolled her eyes before crossing to his bed and flopping on her back. "Try, Kat. I don't think she's seeing anyone. And she seems lonely. _Very_, _very_ lonely."

Grunting, Silas picked up his phone and stared forlornly at a picture of himself and Amara at homecoming the year before. "She _loves_ me. I just have to find a way to remind her."

"She's _boring_," Elena replied. "Go out with Anna because I heard that she's boning my little brother, Jeremy, and the kid flushed my stash last week. It would serve him right if I took his little bed buddy away."

"Why don't _you_ date Anna?" Silas inquired.

Elena smiled as she came to stand behind him and peer over his shoulder. "Cause _unlike_ Kat I don't swing _both_ ways. Now, there's an idea. Get a _boyfriend_. That might shock Mara into thinking that she really messed you up."

"You're _not_ funny," Silas snapped as he threw his phone on his bed.

"I'm a little bit funny. Now, are we going to sit around here and be all depressed or are we going to get out of here and have some fun?" Elena inquired.

"Depends on what you want to do for fun?" Silas replied.

"Steal Damon's Camaro and go on the road, baby," Elena shouted and then clapped her hands over her mouth. "_Too_ _loud_?" Cupping her ear, she grinned. "Don't hear anything. So, I'm thinking, no. Besides Aaron and Harper said they were going to go out tonight and find a party. Or make one."

"I don't feel like partying," Silas moaned, staring at his phone which was not ringing.

"Sure you _are_. Come on," Elena coaxed, wiggling her fingers at Silas until he got off the bed and they went downstairs. Scooting out the front door, Elena ran to Damon's Camaro and flung herself through the open front window head first. "Ouch."

"You okay?" Silas questioned Elena as she unlocked the passenger side of the vehicle. Elena shrugged with a grin as she reached below the wheel and grabbed two wires. "Almost got it. _Yes_!" she cried when the car came to life. "We're out of _here_!"

Sitting back in the passenger's seat, Silas hoped that Elena did not kill them both. "So, _where_ did they say we're supposed to meet them?" Silas asked absently as he pulled out his phone which he had grabbed off his bed before they left the house. Now, he was searching through old texts from Amara. She had this thing where she would insert smiley faces instead of O's in her words and it made him want to cry.

"At the Grill. Of course," Elena replied as she drove and after half an hour Silas looked up to find that Elena was driving around the lawn of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Lena, if you want to get to the Grill you _might_ want to stop driving around my home," Silas pointed out and Elena nodded. Then she ran the mail box over before speeding down the street. "Take a left," Silas called out and Elena nodded before taking a right. Silas sighed. Perhaps by midnight they would get to the Grill. Somehow, Elena managed to make it to the Grill by pulling up behind it.

"We're here," Elena announced and then screamed when she noticed the dent in the bumper. "Ha ha, Damon's going to kill you."

"He's not going to kill me. I didn't do this. You did it," Silas shouted at Elena. If Damon did not believe him then he would have to pretend to be Tom for a week because Tom was the only one of the triplets that Damon feared. Silas did not relish pretending to be that damaged.

Just as Elena was about to reply Andie Starr appeared with Alaric and a huge grin. "E-len-a," Andie screamed.

Whirling on her heel, Elena screamed back, "You're back! I thought they'd never let you out," throwing her arms around, Andie's waist, Elena began to bounce up and down. "Silas, Andie's back!" Elena screamed at Silas whose ears popped at the volume.

"I see that," Silas replied with a grin. "How ya been?" He hadn't seen Andie since her parents found her on the bathroom floor, not breathing. He thought that would be a wakeup call not only to Andie, but to Elena and the rest of their group. Looked like that wasn't the case. Maybe it was because they hadn't been partying with her that night. Silas was.

"I'm home. So, I'm good," Andie told him with a smile that barely touched her eyes. Some of her old light had dimmed. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or you going to hug me?"

Silas moved across the parking lot to hug his old friend. For a moment when his arms went around her, he flashed back to their last night together. The laughter, the drinking and the part where he should have gone home early but they were having so much fun together and she looked so pretty that night. It would only be once. Not the worst thing he had ever done in his life. Just one time. He didn't know that when he woke up and decided to leave her in the bathroom, even though she wasn't moving that she wasn't okay. At least that's what he told himself.

"I missed you, too," Andie joked, punching Silas on the shoulder. "Ric tells me that there's supposed to be a party tonight."

"Yeah, there is," Silas told her. "Inside."

Elena looked confused but she followed them in without a word for once. Blessed silence from the girl who can't stop talking. Taking a seat in a booth, Silas looked up when Aaron and Harper came to join them at their table. "What can I get you lot?" Enzo asked them when they were all in the booth.

"You. On top of this table. Now," Elena demanded, reaching for him when Ric places an arm around her to restrain her.

"She's kidding," Ric told Enzo who nodded.

"Water," Andie said. "And I would like some fries."

"Water?" Elena giggles. "Gee, Mom, didn't know you came out past six."

Andie rolled her eyes toward Silas. "I'll have what she's having," he told Enzo.

"I want a beer," Elena informed Enzo.

Enzo smirked back at her. "Yes, and I want a million dollars and a Ferrari. Not all of us can have those things."

"No, you want my friend, Bonnie Bennett. You want to do hot, naked, dirty things to her. But you'll have to wait a _very_, _very, very_ long line," Elena said with a fake pout and then grinned before slumping down in her seat. "Beer. Now. Or I tell Damon you stole his car and crashed it."

"And he'll believe you, _why_?" Enzo inquired lightly although his posture was stiff.

"Because you once dated Kat and she still has stuff that belongs to you that will conveniently find its way into the car," Elena said smoothly. "Beer. _Now_!" Slapping the table top to emphasize her point, Elena grinned when Enzo left to get her beer.

"I didn't get to order," Aaron complained.

"Neither did I," Harper pointed out, looking around him and seeming edgy.

"You _okay_, Harper," Alaric asked. "You're not seeing _them_ again, are you?"

"Nope," Harper replied with a forced smile that told everyone that he was lying. He was seeing the vampires. This was not a good sign. They all thought he was past that since he claimed he died in 1864 and had been locked away in a tomb under a church. "I'm _fine_," he insisted as he fidgeted.

"I'm going to go order something to eat," Alaric said and then wrote down their friends' orders before moving away from the booth. Silas got up with him and walked to the bar only he wished he hadn't. Amara was at the pool table laughing and talking to Kol Mikaelson.

"Don't let it bother you. I'm sure they're just friends," Alaric told Silas with a nod until Kol leaned over and kissed Amara. "Or not."

"Shit," Silas growled. Alaric came to stand in front of him. "Get out of the way, Ric," Silas ordered his friend. "I'm going to kill a Mikaelson and the whole damn family can hunt me down." There were times that being a triplet had its advantages and since the Mikaelson siblings wouldn't know which one was which he could get the hell out of Dodge.

"He's not worth it, man," Alaric replied.

"You mean she's _not_ worth it. And that's because you've _never_ been in love with anyone who loved you _back_. _When_ are you going to get over Damon? Huh?" Silas snarled and then he felt like kicking himself when Alaric flushed red and then backed away. "Ric?"

"Do what you want?" Ric snapped, walking toward the exit.

Returning to the table, Silas noticed Elena sliding an envelope toward Andie who placed her hand on top of it and then looked at Silas. Grabbing the envelope, Silas walked back toward the bathroom when someone suddenly placed their hand on his shoulder. "Hand it over," Bill Forbes said and Silas sighed when the Sheriff opened the envelope. The older man sighed before taking Silas wrists and placing handcuffs over them, "You're under arrest." So much for a night out on the town.

**I want to thank everyone for your comments and say that it is awesome to see what you thought when you read the first chapter. It will be wonderful to see how you react as you see how other characters view each other and the secrets that are revealed that add depth to the characters. Again, it anyone would like to know when you'll see a favorite character just tell me in a review and I will let you know. **

**Thank you everyone who has faved, followed, read and/or reviewed this first chapter. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Sandiw1875: Thank you and thank you for being my first reviewer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more. **

**Rose: Thank you. I tried to include as many people as possible in the first chapter because it was the introduction but we will still see many people appearing in each chapter. There are a lot of interesting and, in my opinion, unexpected connections between the characters. Such as some of the ships and friendships that you would not see on the shows. **

**Ruthkenn98: Thank you. **

**Jairem: The characters are very different and in my mental playground. And I hope that you enjoyed the Delena in the story. They really drive each other nuts in this story but there's this little part of them that still likes the other one. Although it will take them some time in the story to fully discover how much they like each other. So, I hope that you enjoy the journey. **

**Guest: Thank you. **

**Forbesfabulous: I know! ;) How did you like the duo of Silas and Elena? **

**VampireDiariesLuver: Caroline is a slacker, Jeremy type. If you ever watched Buffy imagine a Cordelia if she switched personalities with Xander and has a little bit of Oz in there but still had a wild competitive streak. **

**Jessinicole: Thank you. I want to make them all into seventeen/eighteen year olds except for Davina because they're dealing with that trying to get it together before they go to college or go out into to the big, bad world. So, there's tons of room for fear, pain, anxiety, but lots and lots of joy when there are little moments that make you feel alive. **

**Starlight000: Thank you! Hmmm… Kat isn't quite a "good" person and she's not really "bad," depending on who you're asking in the story. Lexi and Marcel did give the impression that Kat and Klaus were some of the "nice" people in the story. It all depends on whose perspective that you're coming from. Yes, Rebekah is goth and a bit scary to most of the people in the story. Depending on who the character is. Alaric has a very interesting and different story to be told than what he has in canon but you'll have to tune in to find out what it is. Marcel will find his way eventually. He's kind of taken under various people's wings and falls in and out of groups but he likes Bekah so that's a lot of fun to write since she's not exactly looking for a romance of any kind with anyone. **

**JuseaPeterson: Thank you. I hope that you continue to be interested. **

**Alexis2106: Thank you! I did combine elements of both the canon personalities with their AU selves. It's interesting to see the actions and reactions that are things that you would never see on the show. I hope you enjoyed the Delena in this chapter. There are relationships playing in the background that are fun to develop. **

**As for Katherine, I think it's interesting to see how from various characters' POVs we see that Kat is not quite the innocent that Lexi perceives her to be. It's really how much you know about people. **

**The church portion is one of my favorite parts of this story because it's like the story that's about "good" versus "evil" in that's it's not about supernatural elements. And part of that has to do with this one interview with Josh who was discussing how in TO the worst thing you can be is a baby vampire rather than being gay. But if you were living in a small community where people were fairly conservative and there were no vampires then we're back to the old you're gay you're evil. Which makes it really difficult for characters like Josh and Jules and a few others in this story to live their lives openly without fear or repercussions. **

**And in the story it's not just characters like Jules, who is openly gay in the story, the club targets anyone who is seen as being "promiscuous" so that many of the characters feel irritation toward the club. You'll see a real division between the two groups and various characters rebelling against being told what they should do with their bodies. **

**However, you'll also see that the chastity club does not represent the antagonist in the story because each member had a reason to join and in a few cases it literally saved their lives. **

**So, there are tons of places in the story in which we see people as not "good" or "bad" but somewhere in the middle. **

**I love writing about the character dynamics and how I can switch up who is in which group and who could be together. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. This chapter is a bit angsty and is centered around Vikki Donavon and we also get a bit of this world's Matty Donavon. I hope you like it…**

Chapter 3: Oh, Bite Me

It wasn't one of those days that you wake up saying "Hey, look, my life is about to turn upside down." But as it turned out that is exactly what was about to happen to Vikki Donavon. This happened to be her favorite day of the week, Friday. That meant that she could get away from the trauma that was sitting in her classes and answering lame questions. Today was party day.

"Mornin,' Vik," Hayley Marshall called from the front seat of her brand new Ferrari. "Get your ass in the car so we can get this day over with," the head cheerleader shouted with a huge grin as she waved a pompom over her head.

Anna rolled her eyes from the passenger seat. "What she said," she added, glumly. She was being her less that cheerful self. Vikki wondered what had Anna all grumpy and bent of shape on this lovely Friday morning.

"What's up, Annie?" Vikki inquired as she hopped into the back of the car and wrapped her arms around the co-captain of the cheer squad who gave her a dark look in the rearview mirror.

"Two words. Jeremy Gilbert," Hayley replied as Anna glared at her. Hayley smirked. "Hey, I told you that going after Mr. My Panties are in a Bunch was a bad idea."

Anna shook her head and stared out the window without a word. "Come on, Anna," Vikki coaxed her friend. "We can go to the Grill tonight and find you a nice boy to play with. How about Klaus Mikaelson?"

Scrunching up her face, Anna sighed. "I'm not going to date Klaus Mikaelson," she said through gritted teeth. "He's _not_ my type."

"What about Kol?" Hayley inquired. "Or are you into the _scary_ types? I hear that Elijah might be looking for a girl," she wiggled her eyebrows as Anna groaned loudly.

"No way. He's far _too_ scary and he would totally _ruin_ Anna's rep," Vikki said, shivering. "I heard he was sucking someone's blood during a Halloween party last year." Elijah Mikaelson was one of the scariest guys at the school.

"What about Josh Rouza? I mean. I know that he's a sophomore but he's really cute," Hayley questioned Anna as she parked the car and got out.

"Isn't he dating some freshman named D something? Shit. What's her name?" Vikki felt so confused. There were just too people at their school to keep track of.

"_Davina_ _Claire_?" Damon asked as he came to join their group and pressed a quick kiss to Vikki's lips as they made their way toward the school. "Hey, Annie, how's it working out with the Gilbert martyr?"

Anna glared at Damon through narrowed eyes as she hugged her books closer to her chest. "Fine. Thanks for asking," she snapped.

"Come on, honey. You know that you could have any guy in this school wrapped around you're little finger. Why not try _one_ of my brothers? Silas just had his heart broken and needs to have it mended. Or Stefan. I can't remember the last time he dated someone for more than a blink of the eye."

Shaking her head, Anna headed toward their homeroom. Entering the class, Vikki looked around, then spied a hottie sitting next to the even scarier female Mikaelson. "New guy," she whispered to Hayley and inclined her head with a grin.

Hayley looked in the back and smiled widely. "Anna, see anything worthy of your attention?"

Anna looked toward the back of the classroom and eyed the new boy up before she sat back in her seat with a wary sigh. "He's crushing on Rebekah Mikaelson. And he's a _certified_ geek."

"So, you don't have to go out with him in public," Vikki whispered. "I have study sessions with Tyler Lockwood all the time."

"And one day Damon's going to kill you," Hayley called with a chuckle.

"At least I have standards," Vikki snapped. "Unlike, someone I know who's gone through _half_ the male population."

"What can I say? I'm a _popular_ girl," Hayley replied with a smirk when Isobel Gilbert arrived and Vikki sat back, forcing a wide smile. Frankly, she hated the woman. She was a stuck up snob. All those stories about going to France in her youth and then speaking to Vikki in French so quickly that the teen could not keep up. And she was always praising Damon. Vikki could swear she was _flirting_. One day that woman would end up on the news for having sex with one of the boys at their school.

When study hall from hell was over, Vikki trudged toward Calc. She hated this stupid class with a passion. The only good part was Tyler and there was no way she would ever tell him that. Then the geek might invite her to prom. Total social suicide. No way in hell! Sitting down beside Tyler, Vikki began to write notes for her upcoming cheer tournament while Tyler wrote real notes.

Thankfully, that class ended and she could get on to art class. Another hour of her life spent trying to pretend that she had any idea what she was asked to do. "Draw a tree," her teacher said and Vikki began to draw a long line across the paper and to then add some more lines.

Looking to the table in front of hers, Vikki noticed Klaus drawing a tree in full bloom. Under the tree was a girl who looked familiar. She was sitting propped against the tree with a phone clutched between her hands. Vikki could swear that he was drawing… her thought were interrupted by the blasted teacher. "Vikki, what a nice… Stick," her teacher said as he peered down at the drawing.

"It's a tree," Vikki corrected. "It's in the middle of winter. So that's why it's all dead and stuff."

"Oh," the teacher replied, looking skeptically down at Vikki. She sneered as he moved to look at what other people were drawing. The Davina girl, who was in the class in spite of her being a freshman, was drawing an elaborate picture of a tree that was on fire. "Davina, what a _spectacular_ sight. What could ever cause you to create such a thing?"

"Oh, it's to inspire awareness of forest fires in California," Davina told their teacher. "Damon Salvatore was asking for students to do their part to create projects for a Green Week."

"Oh, how _wonderful_ of him," the teacher replied. "When is this project?"

"Three months from now. But I want to practice to get it right so that he'll have a show piece," Davina explained with a wide smile and Vikki almost saw a pair of wings and halo sprout outward. Shaking her head, she resisted the urge to add a tiny stick girl hanging from one of the limbs of her bare, little tree. It would certainly add to the emptiness of the picture. Oh, well, she supposed that someone would like the simplicity of it.

"Nice stick, Donavon," Stefan Salvatore called as he looked at the picture. "Want to see another? Come meet me in the restroom in an hour."

"_Ew_," Vikki cried, shoving Stefan away who went to sit with Jesse and Aaron. Those boys were out of control.

Sighing, Vikki got through the horror that was school which felt dreadfully painful. When classes were over, she got into Hayley's car with Anna. "So, did you know that Silas Salvatore was picked by the Sheriff for drug possession?" Hayley asked the other girls.

"_Old_ news," Vikki replied with a snort. "I heard that Rebekah got caught with Jules in the girl's bathroom."

"She _did_ not," Hayley gasped with a giggle. "I would _never_ have thought of Rebekah that way. But it shows you what we _know_ about the people we grew up with. Oh, well. So, I'm planning a party for tomorrow. And I expect _both_ of you to be there."

"_Another_ one," Anna demanded, her eyebrows coming together. Ever since Vikki could remember the two co-captains of the cheer squad had been competing with each other over everything. Clothes, boys, popularity, grades (sometimes) and Miss Mystic. Oh, and God there were freakin' homecoming and prom queen noms coming up. Help Vikki and save her from that scenario!

"We're here," Hayley announced as she pulled up in front of Vikki's house.

"Thanks, babe," Vikki called as she climbed out of the back of the car. All she needed to do was get changed and head over to Damon's. They hadn't had too much "alone" time lately but she was determined that since their one year anniversary was coming up that he would damn well make time for her.

Walking into her house, she found Matt sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper under his nose. He seemed to be very intent on filling it out and Vikki grinned. Coming up behind Matt, she wrapped both her arms around his neck, causing her little brother to jump and scream. "Jesus Christ, Vik, you scared me to death," Matt yelled as he pulled her arms off.

"What smells so good?" Vikki asked as she sat on the table beside Matt's piece of paper.

"Dinner," Julie Donavon called as she swept into the room with a smile on her face. "I got off work early today and I wanted to cook you kids a real meal."

"Thanks, mom," Vikki said, and getting up, she kissed her mother on the cheek while snatching the piece of paper off the table. Glancing at it, her eye widened. "Oh, my God. Matty, you're applying for MIT," she exclaimed as Matt shrugged with a smile and Julie grinned happily.

"I don't know. I was trying to decide whether I should go to one of those schools in England, but they seem to be really expensive," Matt told them as he held out his hand for the application.

"Well, I'm sure that anywhere you want to go will let you in, sweetie," Julie told him as she turned to stir the sauce that was trying to bubble over the top of a pot.

"Sure, mom," Matt said with a chuckle.

"Well, you are a _super_ brain," Vikki said as she ruffled Matt's hair before heading toward the doorway. Stopping, she looked at her mother. "Hey, Mom, Damon and I already had plans, so I'm probably not going to be home for dinner." Actually, they did not have plans. Or at least Damon did not know that they had plans.

"But, honey, your father is coming home tonight and he was looking forward to the four of us getting to have a real family dinner," Julie protested with a frown.

Vikki widened her eyes with an apologetic look, "I would _love_ to be able to stay but this is _super_ important to Damon."

"Okay, Vikki, just don't stay out all night like last time," Julie called, turning her back and checking the food in the oven.

Grinning, Vikki headed to her room. Within half an hour she was ready for her date. Grabbing a long jacket that would conceal the lingerie that she was wearing from her mother, Vikki moved out of the house and got into her car that she shared with Matt.

Speeding to the Salvatore's, Vikki rang the doorbell to be greeted by one of the triplets. She had no idea which one was which so she pasted on a wide smile. "Hi, is Damon home?"

"Nope," the triplet replied with a smirk. "But I could do for you whatever I'm sure he can't."

"Ugh, _Stefan_," Vikki groaned with as she back away.

'Oh, come on, baby. I just want to help you _enjoy_ your night," Stefan protested with a mock apologetic look as he started to follow her and Vikki ran toward her car.

"Leave me _alone_, you pig," Vikki shouted as Stefan leaned against her car. Jerking the door open, she slammed it shut and drove away while Stefan waved good-bye.

"I hate that boy," Vikki snarled as she pressed her foot to the gas pedal. Making a sharp turn as it started to rain, she pulled out her phone, determined that she was going to make Damon explain why he was not at home. He swore he had nothing to do that night. So why in the hell was he _not_ at home? She was so intent on texting Damon that she did not see Cami O'Connell walking across the street because she had dropped her phone on the floor. Feeling the car hit something, Vikki's stomach flipped flopped.

Stopping and getting out of the car, she looked around but did not see anything. The rain was coming down in sheets and she figured she must have hit a stray cat. Shrugging, Vikki got into her car and drove toward the Lockwood's house.

Getting out of her car, and running toward the house, Vikki hit the doorbell, probably more often than was necessary. The door swung open on the tenth ring. Tyler looked confused as he looked at her. "Vikki?" he exclaimed as she came in and pressed her wet cheek to his shoulder. "What's _wrong_?"

"Nothing," Vikki said, then sobbed. "_Everything_! Damon is being a jerk and I think I hit a cat. Can we go upstairs? I don't really want to be around _other_ people right now."

Tyler nodded and helped her up the stairs. Vikki shivered in her rain soaked clothing when they entered Tyler's room. Tyler walked over to his dresser. "I'm going to get you something to wear. You must be freezing," he said and then dropped the clothes when he turned to find that Vikki had dropped the jacket to the floor.

"Ty, I don't want to feel alone anymore," Vikki whispered as she stared at the boy who looked like he had never seen a girl in her underwear before. He probably hadn't considering he was the captain of the chess geeks.

"Ummm… Okay," Tyler replied as she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"Just one thing. _No_ one can know about this. _Okay_?" Vikki whispered as she took Tyler's hand and led him toward his bed.

"Okay," Tyler replied with gulp.

Vikki smiled as she pulled his clothes off. He had a nice body under all of those stupid looking vests and chino pants. Oh, yes, this is what she needed. But even as Tyler made her feel much better, there was a tiny part of her that felt bitter about Damon's disappearing act. Well, at least she had Tyler to take her pain away. Smiling, Vikki continued to allow Tyler to think that she liked him as she laid beside him. Of course she wasn't going to _ever_ tell a living soul that this happened because she _wasn't_ that stupid but it was fun while it lasted.

Getting up, Vikki headed back downstairs and opened the door to find that the rain had stopped. Grinning, she headed toward her car to find that the bumper had a dent, with blood on it, and was that blonde hair? 'No, not a cat,' Vikki thought with a gulp.

**Oh, dear. And the plot builds… Let me know if you have questions or want to find out when a certain character shows up. **

**Answers to reviews: **

** .writer: Thank you. **

**forbesfabulous: Thank you. **

**jairem: Thank you. **

**Sorrybout'ya: I know that it's out there which is half the fun of writing it. I hope that you're getting to the story. **

**Alexis2106: Elena is pretty wacky in this story. That's for sure. **

**Everlatinglove: Thank you. **

**JuseaPeterson: Thank you. Elena and Silas as friends snuck up on me and I was like this is either brilliant or crazy or both. **

**ObsessWithElijah: Thank you. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is the baby of our "Tour's," Davina Claire's, little story. Plus I wanted to mention since if you're not watching TO and are confused about something just send me a review and I will try my utmost to explain. I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Warning: Contains lots of teenage angsty, unrequited love :,( and friendship. **** On with the show.**

Chapter 4: On Being Fresh

Sucking in a deep breath, Davina Claire summoned her courage before she pushed the door open to Cami O'Donnell's room in the hospital. There was a young man, still a teen, not yet a man, hovering over the patient's bed with the girl's hand held in his own. Walking toward the pair, Davina sucked in a deep breath as she looked at Cami, her head wrapped in a thick layer of bandages.

"Hey," Josh greeted Davina who felt tears trailing down her cheeks. Wiping them away with the hand that did not hold the bouquet of wild flowers, she forced a smile.

"Hey," Davina replied, coming to stand beside her best friend, who was also her boyfriend. Or at least that is what the entire school thought. It was better that way for Josh. Small town, limited ability to recognize and respect people's differences. She took Josh's hand and stood beside him.

Blinking her eyes open, Cami looked up at the two and smiled. "Hi, what are you two doing here?" she asked and Davina felt tears spring to her eyes again. Cami had been in a coma for a week after some idiot hit her and took off. The doctors weren't sure that she would make it. "I'm not dead _yet_ so you can cry at the funeral," the blonde informed Davina who let out a nervous laugh.

"There _better_ not be a funeral," Josh replied smoothly as he tightened his hand on Cami's.

"No promises," Cami told him as she closed her eyes.

"Cami?" a voice called from the doorway and everyone's eyes flicked to the young man who looked wary as he looked at the blonde in the bed.

"Tom," Cami whispered. "Did you find the car yet?" Tom shook his head as he came to take a seat beside Cami and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"No, I tried, baby. I _really_, really tried to find the son of a bitch," Tom whispered. "I swear that I'm not going to let whoever did this to you get away with it."

"Tom, this _is'nt_ your job. Let the police find him," Josh protested. "You're in enough trouble already."

Tom's eyes moved to Josh and they were glittering with rage. "You think I don't know that? You think I'm going to jump up and down with freakin' joy _that_ the cops think that I tried to kill my own _girlfriend_? The cops in this town are a _joke_."

"Tom, this is _not_ helping," Cami said, placing a hand to the side of her head.

Leaning forward, Tom, placed his mouth to Cami's hand. "I promise you that I _won't_ be stupid."

"I think that we should give you two some privacy," Davina said quietly, tapping Josh on the shoulder. Getting up, the football player followed his best friend to the door. Opening it, Davina felt the air in the room compress when she came face to face with Deputy John Gilbert.

"Hello, Miss," John greeted her with a nod of his head. "I need to speak with Miss O' Connell. So, if you will excuse me." He started to walk around Davina when she sidestepped him with a wide smile.

"Actually, Deputy," Davina replied, loudly. "Cami hasn't been sleeping well. She was about to take a nap. Can you come back later?"

John started to shake his head when Josh jumped in. "You know I always wondered what I would do after high school. Law enforcement is sounding like a _good_ option. Can you tell me what's it like?"

John frowned at the two. "I'll be coming to the school this year for your career day. You can ask me all the questions you want then."

Thinking quickly, Davina forced another wide smile. "Isn't career day in _March_? Josh is graduating in June so he _really_ needs to weigh his options _now_. Before it's too _late_."

"I do," Josh added with a nod and a serious look.

Sighing heavily, John gave the pair a hard look. "I'm going to ask you two to move, unless you want to end up in the back of my cruiser?"

Stepping aside, Davina watched the deputy push the curtain back to reveal a sleeping Cami and no one else. Davina wondered how Tom had gotten out of the room or if he was out of the room. Then she saw him slipping out from under the bed beside Cami's. Hurrying out the door, Davina was followed by Tom and Josh. "Good luck," she muttered before the Salvatore triplet took off down the hall.

Walking out of the hospital, Davina followed Josh to his car. "You need a ride anywhere, D?" he questioned her.

"Yes, thanks," Davina replied since she was not old enough to drive, she had taken a bus to the hospital. "I'm going to the Mikaelsons'."

"Okay," Josh said, pulling his seat belt on and then pulling out of the parking lot. "How long do you think that Tom will be able to stay away from the police?"

"I don't know," Davina told him earnestly. She was worried that he would go to jail for hitting Cami when she was sure he hadn't done it. One thing she was sure of was that Tom Salvatore would give his life to protect Cami.

Pulling up in front of the Mikaelson's, Josh waited for Davina to get out. "Are you coming with me?" she called as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Nah, I've got a date," Josh told her and Davina's eyebrows rose as she smiled. "_Be_ _careful_," she warned him before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Always," Josh called as he waved good-bye.

Walking up to the front door, Davina sucked in a deep breath. Knocking on the door she was greeted by Kol. "Hello, Davina. You look lovely, darling," he greeted her as he stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"Thank you," Davina replied with a grin. "Is Klaus home?"

"Yes, his majesty is in his room, holding court," Kol replied with a laugh. "Beware the nuns are here and they tried to convert me. But you can't keep a good guy down for long. Got to go. Have a lovely triplet to take to dinner." Waving, Kol left the house, leaving Davina to find Klaus' room. She had never been to the Mikaelsons' house and felt intimidated by the sheer size of the place.

Heading up the staircase, she noticed that there was a group who seemed to be praying in one room. She recognized Sage who was the ringleader, with whom she was pretty sure was Finn Mikaelson who was sitting by her side. But she honestly had never seen him before so she had no idea. Hurrying past that room, she saw Rebekah Mikaelson standing in a bathroom with the door open. She was glaring at the mirror and snarling. Looking up at Davina, Rebekah whirled around. "Fuck off," she bellowed before slamming the door. Behind door number three was Elijah Mikaelson strumming a guitar and staring into space. He didn't have a shirt on and Davina felt the air catch in her throat.

Taking a step forward, Davina heard the sound of Damon Salvatore's voice. "What the hell do you mean you _don't_ know? Well, find out. God, Ric. You're supposed to be my left hand man. You know that I _can't_ depend on Nik for _anything_. He sleeps through half my lectures anyway."

"Do not," Klaus called back and Davina came to stand by the door. There were a room full of boys who were discussing who knew what, but all Davina could see was Damon. He had his arms folded over his chest and his hair was in perfect disarray. His jeans fit snuggly to all the right places and his button down shirt just made her want to help him out of it. Feeling her cheeks beginning to turn pink, Davina did not notice the boy approaching her from behind.

"Excuse me," a voice called to Davina and she jumped and turned to see a very tall, very nice looking man or teen smiling down at her. "Hi, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Marcel Gerard."

"Hi, Davina Claire," Davina replied, taking the hand that he offered her and shaking it.

"Gerard, get your ass in here," Damon shouted and Davina looked up to see Damon looking at Marcel. And then he was looking at her. He was actually looking at her for the first time since she had started at Mystic Falls High. She had been crushing on him ever since she laid eyes on him. Oh, my God. She stopped herself from squealing.

"Can I help you?" Damon inquired, still staring at Davina with an unsure look.

Klaus sat up from his bed and noticed Davina. "That's _mine_. I'll be done in about an hour, sweetheart. You can go down to the Great room and make yourself comfortable. I think Caroline's down there, somewhere. Probably killing my record score."

"You want to score with that," Aaron said and then laughed when Klaus threw a pillow at him.

"Ignore him. He's _mentally_ _deficient_," Klaus called to Davina who nodded.

"I think I'm going to take a break," Marcel called to the group.

"Have _fun_ with the freshman," Stefan Salvatore called as he winked at Davina in a way that made her feel violated for some reason.

Davina walked with Marcel back down the stairs in relative silence. "So, you're a freshman?" Marcel inquired and Davina looked up at him.

"Yup," she said, feeling her cheeks turn crimson.

"And you're here to hang with _who_?" Marcel asked and Davina felt embarrassed even though she had a good excuse.

"Oh, I'm not here to hang out with anyone. I'm in an art class with Klaus and he said he would be happy to work with me outside of class. We're both trying to win spots in this art program for the summer," she informed Marcel.

"And she is much better than I am," Klaus called, appearing behind them. "The Great room is that way," he pointed toward the room and the three entered to find a girl who was sitting on the couch. She had her hair pulled back into ponytail and her baggy pants barely stayed up when she jumped to her feet.

"Yes!" the girl cheered as she turned and held up two hands with her index fingered extended toward Klaus. "In your face, Mikaelson. I beat your record by fifty points. Take that sucker," she said, pumping her fists and then falling on her knees on top of the couch. "Hey, _who_ are you?" she asked Davina.

"She's my new protégé," Klaus replied as he narrowed his eyes. "You've only been down here for _thirty_ minutes. There is no way that you could have defeated me, Caroline."

"The kingdom in _mine_, Nik. Don't be a sore loser," Caroline replied as she jumped to her feet and laughed while Klaus grabbed a remote control and then began to curse.

"Bloody hell," Klaus muttered and Caroline slapped him on the shoulder.

"Got you _good_, buddy," she said triumphantly.

"You two play games?" Marcel interrupted them.

"Sure," Caroline said, tightening her ponytail. "Why? Are you a gamer, too?"

"You bet I am," Marcel replied with a glow to his eye.

Caroline grinned. "_Good_. Now while Klaus goes to play with his paints you can help me drive his score into the ground. You'll _never_ recover from this, Klaus."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus sneered at Caroline before he placed a hand to Davina's back. "Come with me," he said, leading her out of the house and away from her future husband. "We will have to do this outside. It seems that my parents are entering their second honeymoon phase and I would hate for you to be traumatized by their antics."

"Didn't you have a meeting with Damon?" Davina questioned Klaus as he led her toward a pair of easels that had already been set up.

"Ric can give me the Cliff notes version," Klaus assured her. "Now, where shall we start?"

"I don't know," Davina replied. She had come here in the hopes that she would be able to find an excuse to spend time with Damon since Klaus was one of his closest friends. Maybe she could get Damon to sit for her as a subject. But now it looked like her plan had gone up in smoke.

"How about we start with our dreams for the future?" Klaus suggested and Davina nodded although there was no way in hell she would paint _that_ in front of _him_. How would he react to her painting herself in a wedding dress with his best friend as the groom, with a pack of babies in the background? She figured that he would find it hilarious and go upstairs to tell all of his pals. No, she was not inviting public humiliation today. Thank you very much.

Taking up a paint brush, Davina began to paint a private arts school in Italy. She was really becoming engrossed in her subject when Damon came to the doorway. "Yo, Klaus, did you _actually_ ditch me to paint?" he asked with a laugh close to incredulity.

"Yes, I did," Klaus replied. Setting his brush down, he went over to the doorway.

"What do you _want_?" Klaus asked in a hushed tone.

"Wanted to know if you were going to pick up your weight with this project? You know it will help you get all the scholarship money you want to go study in Europe with one of those artsy farsty people," Damon replied. "Unless you finally decided to continue telling people that this is _just_ a hobby."

"Whatever," Klaus snapped.

"Hey, don't get pissed at me, man," Damon said with a chuckle. "What's with you and the _kid_? Planning on dating a baby?"

"Davina? _No_, I'm helping her," Klaus replied with a laugh.

"Good. I mean, seriously, man. What would want with a child? The only thing she probably knows about is kissing with tongue," Damon said with a snicker and Davina felt hot tears pool in her eyes. "Besides I hear she's dating Josh. I wonder if she's figured out she's _not_ going to be learning anything from him either? Seriously, I would not be caught with a freshman if my life depended on it."

When Damon's and Klaus' conversation ended Davina could feel the tears still running down her cheeks but she continued to paint. "Hey, Davina. I'm going to go inside and see if Caroline has obliterated what I spent years working for," Klaus called and Davina nodded.

Davina refused to turn her head to show her tears to the older boys as she began to paint dark storm clouds over the school in Italy. It began to rain in the painting as thunder crashed and in the corner of the painting, if you looked hard enough, was a girl sitting on a bench watching the storm with satisfaction.

**Oh, new pairing. Any thoughts on Cami's and Tom's relationship. I know Cami is not a popular girl and I was not her biggest fan in the first season on TO but I wanted to give a chance in this fic to have a different life and I hope you will to. No pressure, just a thought…**

**Oh, and, Davina is so crushing on Damon. Poor baby. But she's not alone. (I have a crush on him, too. ;)) **

**Any thoughts on who Josh's mystery man could be? **

**Answers to review questions: **

**Alexis2106: Define soon. ;) He'll find out but he has a major secret of his own that I think will be coming out in chapter 13 will be Katherine's chapter. **

**Bellax0xchristina: I always thought Ty was a geek. ;)**

**Ninaandianforver: Thank you, darling. **

**ObsessWithElijah: I love that quote and I love Elijah more and more with each new episode of TO. He is hilarious and oh, so cute. I swear I do not know where casting finds so many hot guys to put on TVD/TO shows but they need more thank you notes.**

**Redbudrose: Thank you. **

**Guest: No, they're just friends right now because Caroline doesn't know that Klaus has feelings for her. He hasn't confessed yet. But they definitely dare. When is the big question since I'm twelve chapters into the story and they still haven't gotten there yet but you will see banter and the spark of flirtation a little bit here, some hurt/comfort in Liv's chapter which is chapter 10 and some more flirting in Enzo's chapter which is number 12. But I'm kind of saving them for closer to the end. But don't worry we'll see through other characters' PoV's the progression of Klaus and Caroline's relationship. **

**Starlight000: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Jairem: Thank you. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. This chapter is about Elijah, the scariest guy at MF high. I also wanted to assure readers that Delena and Klaroline are still a pivotal part of this story. Each little story is part of a bigger story that will bring these two couples and many more together. You'll just have to trust me on that. On with the show…**

Chapter 5: In a Rage

Idiots. The world was full of blasted idiots and Elijah Mikaelson could care less if the planet blew up. Smiling at the thought, he laid underneath the bleachers of his bloody school. It was not the best day of Elijah's life. He had walked into the kitchen to get a slice of toast before school to find his parents, naked and sweaty. His brothers, Klaus and Kol, had been discussing some kind of bloody dance and who they were going to take. When Elijah suggested they go together, they had been less than polite. Bekah was the only one he could tolerate.

Unfortunately for Elijah, Bekah was in detention so he was stuck entertaining himself. "Blasted place," he groaned. It did not help matters that one of his only friends, Tom Salvatore, was on the run because the cops of this sorry town believed he had attempted to kill his girlfriend.

Speaking of girlfriends, there were two women that were at the top of Elijah's hate list" Sage, his idiot brother Finn's, steady and his own folly with the captivating, Katherine Gilbert, who had ripped his heart out. Elijah found it amusing that Sage was the head of the chastity club when he knew from personal experience that she was not as pristine as she appeared. Of course that was before Finn had taken up with her. Katherine was a completely different story. Elijah had been in love with her until he walked in on her with Jules and her best friend, Brady.

Thinking about the incident still made Elijah nauseous. She had been high or drunk. He had not been sure. All that Elijah had been sure of was how she had lifted her head from the bed with a wide smile and glittering eyes. "Hi, Lijah," she had called and then laughed when Elijah had stood, his feet frozen in place as his eyes took in the twist of limbs. "Want to join us?"

Those were the words that had echoed through Elijah's ears since their last day of freshman year. He had since heard rumors that Jules had outed herself and that Katerina was her sometimes paramour. His stomach twisted at the images that floated through his head. After that day he had donned a different personality. One that would be so toxic that no woman in her right mind would dare to approach him. He did not want to love or to be loved. He already knew how the story played itself out.

"Hey, Elijah," a girl called as she crouched to look at Elijah. He twisted his head to look up at her. His eyebrows rose as he looked at the newly blonde locks of the girl. "What are you doing down here?" the girl asked as she crawled toward him in a light pink skirt and white top.

"_What_ did you do to your hair?" Elijah questioned her. He could not believe that Genevieve had dyed her hair. "Do you want to fit in with the other Bobble Heads?" he snapped as she came to sit beside him and Genevieve frowned.

"Rebekah's blonde," she protested. "And all of the bobble heads, as you call them, have dark hair." Fingering a lock, she looked disappointed, "I thought you would like it. But I can change it back."

"Why would you think I would like it if you changed something that was _natural_ to you?" Elijah demanded, narrowing his eyes at Genevieve who squirmed uncomfortably.

"I just thought that you hated red heads," she said quietly and then stared at her hands.

"_What_ would make you think that?" Elijah inquired: then it dawned on him. His last conversation with Genevieve had involved denouncing Sage as a hypocrite. "Look at her bloody hair," he had said. "Do you think that a woman who was not trying to attract attention would dye her hair that color?" He had been in a rage and it had nothing to do with Sage's hair. He was simply tired of her appearing at his house and preaching the horrors of sexual intercourse outside of marriage.

"I was angry, Gen," Elijah said quietly. He was still not sure why the girl wanted to be his friend but he could not seem to completely drive her away. Although it would be more than likely to be in her best interest if he scared her off. "You're going to make a mess of your clothing," he muttered before moving to crawl out from underneath the bleachers.

Holding out a hand, Elijah narrowed his eyes at the green stains on Genevieve's clothes that would likely match the stains on his own. 'Damn,' he thought. Walking back toward the school, he entered it by flinging the double doors open and striding forward with Genevieve close behind him. Glaring at anyone who dared to make eye contact, Elijah sneered when he saw Kol with one of the horrid Gilbert triplets. By the way she was dressed he believed it was Amara.

Walking past the pair without a word, Elijah noticed Jules talking to Mason Lockwood and Jenna Sommers. When they made eye contact, the girl flinched but continued to watch him warily. He smiled back at her without a hint of humor. He did not hate the girl but he could not help the anger that filled his veins and caused his hands to ball into fists. If she were a man, he probably would have fought he as her did with her friend, Brady. Sent the boy to the hospital with a concussion which did nothing to alleviate his feelings of being betrayed.

Moving past the trio, Elijah stopped in front of the room that his sister was imprisoned inside. Seeing his sister, he felt irritated. Who came up with this ridiculous system? Detention did not lessen a teen's need to act out. In fact, it even caused them to rage against the system more.

Looking at the school monitor, Elijah weighed his options. He could have Genevieve go in and flash the man but he did that last year. The poor fellow who had been the monitor ended up having a heart attack. This one looked young and healthy though.

When he started to turn to Genevieve, his gaze stopped on a miserable looking girl toward the back of the room. Her hair was not in its usual gravity defying ponytail and her makeup did not look spotless. And if looks could kill. Oh, this was delicious. Hayley Marshall, Queen of the Bobble Heads, was serving detention. Oh, yes, this was a grand day indeed, Elijah thought with a chuckle as he turned to Genevieve.

"Give me your phone," Elijah ordered Genevieve, who looked confused but obeyed him.

"What do you need my phone for?" Genevieve asked as Elijah opened the video app.

Ignoring his friend momentarily, Elijah grinned at the screen. "Hello, M F High. This is Elijah Mikaelson speaking. I have some very disturbing news to report to you today. As you well know, Hayley Marshall is our pride and joy. Who cannot remember the many times that she has stood atop a pair of girls' shoulders and waved her arms to the roar of cheers? Nor, can we forget her amazing desire to become Miss Mystic Falls, Homecoming Queen and Prom Queen. And all of the home baked goods that her parents can afford to force a woman who does not speak English and is paid less than two dollars an hour to bake for you as bribe for you to vote for her. But how well do you know Hayley Marshall? As I speak, I stand outside a detention hall where one Hayley Marshall has been spending the last hour. For further proof, I shall show you the sad sight."

Pointing the camera at the window, Elijah grinned when Hayley looked up. She did not disappoint Elijah by wrinkling up her features in confusion but she did not look very angry. He would have to change that. "Genevieve, may I have your lipstick," Elijah asked, taking the tube, he placed it to the glass and wrote. "Suck…"

Hayley's face turned red as she read the word on the glass in bright red. Elijah leaned forward and began to wiggle his tongue at her in a manner that made her face turn several shades redder and Elijah held up the camera as Hayley rushed toward the door. "Snarl for me, Queen Bobble Head," Elijah cried as Hayley yanked the door open and moved toward him, her teeth bared in a low growl.

"Alright, Mikaelson," the monitor called from his seat at the desk. "You'll be joining Miss Marshall in this room all of next week."

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything!" Hayley shouted and then her shoulders slumped.

"See you later," Elijah called, waving his hand as he closed the door.

Playing the tape back, Elijah began to laugh as he watched it. He planned on using it at the right moment that would make the Queen's life miserable. "Why did you do that?" Genevieve asked. "I thought that you wanted to get Bekah out of there."

Elijah nodded. "I did. But this will be more satisfying in the long run. Trust me. Now, don't you have a chastity meeting to get to?" Genevieve was going undercover to destroy the bloody, stupid club. He was hoping that she could seduce Jeremy Gilbert. He was Sage's prized minion. Second only to Lexi Branson and he did not believe that Genevieve would be able to seduce Lexi. Although he had been considering going after the little Puritan, Branson, himself he could not. He simply did not want to become that close to anyone, for any reason even if it were for the greater good.

"Yes," Genevieve said with a sigh.

"Good girl," Elijah said with a nod and handed Genevieve her phone back. Walking past the art room, he noticed a girl sitting by herself painting a dark sky with thunder clouds coming in from every direction. He was almost sure that she was the youngster who he caught spying on him in his house. She was working with Klaus on some project. Gifted child, pretty, and it looked like she was quite unhappy. 'A kindred soul,' Elijah thought with a smirk. He did not want to disturb the girl so he walked past the room and continued on his way.

Moving along past a row of empty lockers, Elijah began to whistle. He preferred it when there was no one around. Then he could think. Pulling out his knife from his boot, he started his work. Opening Elena Gilbert's locker, he found an interesting mix of pills in a Zip Lock bag. Musing at the colorful capsules, Elijah pocketed them and moved onto the next locker of interest. Swinging the locker open, he found Silas Salvatore's photo collection with his ex-girlfriend, Amara. Sighing, Elijah shook his head before tearing the photos out. He was doing the boy a favor. Moving down the row, he tapped on the next locker before jerking it open with the knife. Picking up a copy of _Gulliver's_ _Travels_, he pulled out the tips from Enzo's job. "Thank you, mate," he said.

Smiling, as he pocketed the cash, Elijah moved along the locker bay until he found Hayley's locker. "What secrets do you keep in here, my dear?" he inquired while working the door open. He had watched the girl unlock it enough that he did not need his knife which he placed back inside his boot. Looking at the photos with her fellow cheerleaders and various athletes including his brother, Klaus, Elijah made a gagging noise, finding a leather bound book, he picked it up.

Grinning when he opened the book to find that it was her journal, he closed the door. Striding down the hall, Elijah began to whistle until he got to the music room and entered. Hopping atop the piano, he laid down and propped himself up on his elbow, "Dear, Journal. This in my sixteenth birthday and my mom bought me a journal. My dad bought me a Ferrari. Typical." Rolling his eyes, Elijah yawned as he began to skim through the work of another poor, little, rich girl.

When he spotted his name, he smiled. Ah, he had made the cut. He would hate to think that he made no impression at all. "Elijah Mikaelson is a sad, confused young man." Elijah began to laugh but continued to read. "I almost feel sorry for him. If my boyfriend cheated on me with not one, but two people, and the entire school knew about it, then I would be messed up, too. But I don't feel sorry for Elijah because he's so afraid of being hurt that he does everything he can to hurt everyone else around him. He's a coward, who's too afraid to live. Just get over it already."

"Little _bitch_," Elijah snarled as he hopped off the piano and then shoved the journal under his shirt and into his pants.

Striding down the hallway, Elijah was too immersed in revenge fantasies to hear anyone else in the corridor. "_What_ in the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?" Elijah heard a female yell at him. Smiling bitterly, he turned on his heel to find the pampered princess herself headed toward him, with a look of intense hate.

"_Nothing_ is _wrong_ with _me_, Hayley," Elijah told her with a grin as he reached down and pulled out his knife. Her eyes went wide when she saw the gleam of metal and she backed away. "Oh, _don't_ worry. This is _not_ for _you_," he reassured her before he shoved the knife into the tapestry that his brother, Klaus, had helped to create for school sprit week. It was a hideous thing that implied that the student body were nothing more than a group of jabbering, fools who wished for nothing more than to make a better school year for themselves. That group did not speak for everyone.

"_What_ is _wrong_ with _you_?" Hayley gasped and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Did _anyone_ _ever_ tell you that you have a _problem_ with _repeating_ yourself? Or is it that you've rehearsed your cheers for so long that you no longer remember what it is like to use more than the same twenty words? If so, then I can recommend a thing called a _bookshop_. They have these things called _dictionaries_. It might help if you ever plan on taking the SATs," Elijah quipped.

"I've _already_ taken the SATs," Hayley snapped at him.

"And you need to rewind and press play once more. Well, I have heard that there are some _nice_ _community_ colleges in the area," Elijah informed Hayley.

"While I'll be entering NYU in the Fall of next year, I hope that you enjoy _prison_. I just don't think that you'll be able to convince the judge to try you as a juvenile. And I do so _hope_ that they're not too rough on you. I'd hate to hear that you lost the _only_ thing you've got going for you under the makeup that makes you look like a _bad_ imitation of Richie Sambora," Hayley informed Elijah with a flip of her hair before she walked away.

Elijah could not believe that she had bested him in an argument nor that she knew who Richie Sambora was. This would not do. Now, he was more determined than ever to take the girl down. And with her journal burning a hole in his pants, he was sure he would find a way.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Jessinicole: Thank you. **

**Sorrybout'ya: Actually Damon and Elena have appeared in this story multiple times. As this story is unfolding they will appear with more frequency but there are a million little plots that although they may not be clearly connected to Delena's love plot they are still there. **

**MissJayde: Klaroline will happen in little spurts like Delena. It's all about who's chapter it and how it will effect which couple we see more of. As for Kennett. I'm actually leaning toward other pairings for Kol and Bonnie. I hope that does not make you lose interest in the story. I just wanted to try something new in this fic. No, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were not really friends in this fic or I should say not yet. But all things are possible…**

**Alexis2106: Thank you. **

**ObsessWithElijah: Thank you. **

**Starlight000: Thank you. **

**Lavanya: I will try my best but it might take a little while in the story for us to see a lot of Klaroline. They kind of appear and disappear. **

**JuseaPeterson: Vikki is an interesting character to write for. Most of the time I have no idea what she will do next. Damon will find out about Ty and Vik eventually. **

**I know. Cami is not one of my favorites, and oddly it's not the Klaus thing. I just am not that fond of her. But I wanted to give her a chance in this fic and these are the results. Tom has been in trouble with the law before and it's just easier for them to believe that it's him. Yes, poor Davina but she'll be fine. I like the semi-friendship between Davina and Klaus. I love Klaroline. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. Okay, so either everyone was out partying pre-Halloween last week or I freaked people out last week. Weak chuckle. But seriously if anyone has any questions about why certain characters are doing what they doing/have done, hit the review box at the end of the chapter and I will try my best to explain. Don't blink or you'll miss the Delena and Klaroline. ;) **** On with the show…**

Chapter 6: Have a Good Day

Amara Gilbert knew that today was not going to be a good day because she was actually happy. Happiness in Amara's world equaled all things bad. Of course it did not help that her mother was practicing her "perky" teacher smile in the mirror that morning while her father left his gun on the breakfast table. Elena started waving it at Katherine, swearing it wasn't loaded and ended up shooting a wall behind Katherine's head.

That was Amara's cue to run out the front door. Running down the driveway, she made a beeline for her friend, Liv's, car. "Hey, Mara, ready for _another_ day that will end in all of us wanting to hang ourselves?" Luke called from his placed beside his twin.

Amara grinned. "Of course. Are you looking forward to wiping the kids from Richmond up and down the court?"

Luke shrugged as Liv gunned the engine. "Well, Enzo was supposed to buy us all dinner if I own tonight's game but it looks like someone stole his money. _Again_. Try _not_ hiding it in your locker next time," he called, turning to look at the British exchange student who had begun to grumble to himself from his place next to Amara.

"So, Mara, how is this _new_ thing going with you and Kol Mikaelson?" Liv jumped in so that her brother and Enzo would not get into _another_ epic screaming match.

"She's _dating_ Kol Mikaelson?" Enzo asked, looking confused. "For _how_ long?"

Liv started laughing. "Gee, Enzo, you're really not _in_ the loop, are you?"

"Some of us have to earn money to not end up on the streets, ya know?" Enzo grumbled with a smirk as Liv giggled. "Why don't you go pester that geek, Tyler Lockwood?"

"_Who's_ Tyler Lockwood?" Luke inquired.

Groaning, Liv pulled into the parking lot and nearly ran into Damon Salvatore. He glared at them and Liv held up her middle finger. When Damon parked in the spot that Liv wanted, she blew her horn at him and cursed him when she heard another horn echoing behind her. Turning around in her seat, Amara noticed Mason Lockwood with his nephew, Tyler, in the passenger seat. Liv growled and showed Mason the same sign of appreciation that she had shown Damon.

"Let's go," Liv snapped as she parked and jumped out of the front seat. "I need to find Anna. She's been on my case _all_ week about being late to cheer practice."

"Bye," Amara called as the blonde cheerleader ran toward the school, her skirt bouncing.

"My sister is seriously screwed up," Luke muttered before looking at Amara who felt amused.

"Want to trade?" Amara inquired with a giggle.

"Anytime, sister," Luke replied. "Yo, Diego," he shouted as Diego appeared in the parking lot. "Got to go." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared to join his teammate on the basketball team while Amara rolled her eyes.

"Mara," Kol called, disengaging himself from a crowd of his brother, Klaus' groupies. "Good morning, darling," he murmured into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. When Amara did not squeeze him back as tightly, he pulled back and stared down at her. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Amara forced a wide smile. "Nothing. It's nothing," she swore. But there was a knot in her stomach due to the buzzing sense of guilt that she felt. The guilt did not lessen when she caught sight of Stefan Salvatore who had his arms wrapped around Bonnie Bennett's waist who was laughing at something he said. Bonnie was attempting to open her locker but Stefan kept reaching up and grabbing her hands, holding them together.

For a moment Amara had a flash of herself and Silas. It was the spring of last year and they were happy. They were talking about going to the Spring Fling and Silas had been telling her that he was going to wear a pink suit to match her dress. The image made her giggle and Kol gave her curious look. "_What's_ going on in that mind of yours?" he inquired.

"Who knows what goes on in the minds of women?" Enzo said with a grin and Kol smiled. "I mean _look_ at those two. Isn't she dating Jesse something?" Enzo asked, indicating Bonnie and Stefan with a nod of his head.

"_Bonnie_?" Amara asked. "I think she dates _whoever_ she wants. Besides she and Jesse won't last because he's cheating on her."

"With _who_?" Kol asked, his eyebrows rising as he examined the tiny teen in a pair of tiny shorts with a pair of boots that came up to her thighs. He only stopped when Amara slapped his shoulder.

"No one," Amara snapped with a frown. There was no way that she was going to tell him who.

"I don't know why it is that she _keeps_ going out with all of those fools. She needs a _decent_, _steady_ man in her life," Enzo was saying with a frown. "Someone to treat her _right_."

Amara's frown deepened. "Oh, Enzo, _no_. Not _Bonnie_. She's the one that you should be dating."

"What about Caroline Forbes?" Kol questioned Enzo as Caroline appeared with some guy named Jackson. Amara thought he might be in her drama class, but wasn't sure. He and Caroline were talking about something and Caroline threw back her head and laughed.

"She might _already_ have a boyfriend," Amara told them, nodding at the blonde and dark haired teens.

"No, they just hang in the same crowd," Kol said. "You forget that Nik is Care's best friend."

"Why, no one knows," Amara joked, eying Caroline's baggy t-shirt with some kind of Mario brother figure. Or was that some kind of other… who knew what. The closer that Caroline got Amara could swear it some kind of werewolf. Well, that was not part of any game Amara was familiar with. Oh, well, that would explain why she had so little to talk about with the Forbes girl. Leave that to the messed up triplet, Elena.

Amara was so happy when the day whizzed by in a steady stream of boredom before she got to escape her classes and go home. Of course home was not a good place to be either. "Hey, loser," Elena called from her room. Amara looked up and was relieved to find that Elena was talking to Jeremy. "Gonna go to the game tonight or do the nuns _not_ let you out to play? I hear that Miss Annie is going to be putting on _quite_ the show in your honor at the after party."

Closing her door to prevent the noise of the ensuing yelling match, Amara was relieved to find that Kat was not home. The last thing she needed to deal with was walking in on Kat and whichever one of her rotating boyfriends or girlfriends she had brought home this time causing Jeremy to start in on another lecture on the _sanctity of_ her body.

Jerking her closet open, Amara pulled out a new purple dress and a pair of ballet flats before closing the door. Dressing quickly, she took the time to brush her hair and reapply her eyeliner before running out the door, down the stairs and out of the house. Kol was waiting for her in his car with Klaus and Caroline. "Hey," Caroline called in a bored tone before she started talking to Klaus about some game. Is that _all_ they ever did?

"Looking forward to the game tonight?" Kol called to Klaus who slowly tore his gaze from Caroline.

"Yes, I so look forward to it, brother," Klaus replied in a bored tone. "I simply am not that interested in watching someone throw a ball through a hoop."

"Where's your school spirit?" Amara questioned the football player. "I mean you expect us to support _you_ and _your_ games but you _can't_ support Luke's game tonight?"

"He's _your_ friend, _not_ mine," Klaus snapped as he glared back at Amara. She was about to bite his head off when Kol pulled into the parking lot behind the gymnasium.

"We're here," Kol announced. Getting out, he ran around that car and pulled the door open for Amara. "Off we go," he said cheerily, sliding his arm around her waist.

Caroline was making a face while they walked toward the gym until she saw Bonnie and Jesse. "Hey, Bon," Caroline shouted, waving toward her friend, who walked toward them, dragging Jesse by the hand.

"Hi," Bonnie greeted everyone.

"Hey," Jesse added and Amara gritted her teeth but forced a smile. She could not get the image of Jesse climbing into her bedroom window and slipping into bed with Katherine out of her head. Everyone knew that he was a player but did he have to sleep with her sister? And now she had to keep her mouth shut or she would never hear the end of it from anyone.

Entering the auditorium, Amara was a little shocked to see that the place was packed. 'How _many_ people could they get in here?' she wondered as she looked around and spotted Liv stretching close to the bleachers. That was probably why she didn't notice her sisters who were trying to avoid each other. Katherine was sitting with Jules, Brady and Mason while Elena was sitting with Andie and Alaric. She spotted the other chauvinist pigs, Aaron and Stefan sitting somewhere toward the middle, making hand gestures at the cheerleaders. Surprisingly, Tyler was there, too.

Caroline led their group toward Elena, and Amara felt her stomach sink as her sister grinned up at her. Yup, happiness was not going to be the reigning feeling for the day. "Look _who_ showed up. Hey, Kol, when you get done _boring_ yourself to death, you've got my number," Elena said with a flirty pout.

"Don't we _all_ have your number, Lena?" Damon Salvatore asked, loudly, as he jogged down the bleachers. He waved at Vikki Donavon who waved back and then started glaring once he looked away.

Bonnie and Caroline sat on the bleachers with Elena and Andie while Amara chose to sit beside Kol who was next to Klaus who was next to Damon who was next to Jesse. Damon leaned forward and made some kind of comment to Elena who turned to stare up at him with a look of innocence before she placed her finger in her mouth.

Turning her head on her sister's antics, Amara stopped paying attention to the game until it was over. Then everyone was leaving and Kol was talking about the after-game party. Amara was not really in the mood to party. She wanted to go home. To just go home, pull the covers over her head and to not worry about all the crap in the world. But she put on a big smile and allowed Kol to pull her through the front door of the Salvatore's house.

Someone placed a cup in her hand. Amara started sipping, then she started gulping when Elena climbed on top of a table and started to strip. Moving out of the room, Amara gulped down the bile that was rising in her throat. She didn't drink that often and she probably shouldn't be drinking whatever was in this cup.

Going into the kitchen, she leaned against the sink and started to dry heave. "Oh, my God," she groaned.

"You okay, babe," someone called from behind her and Amara turned to find Silas.

"Silas," Amara replied with relief as the room spun.

"Yeah," Silas said with a smirk and then she felt confused as he placed an arm around her. "Want to go upstairs?" he asked.

"No," Amara snapped at him. "Get off of me, Stefan."

"Oh, come on," Stefan urged her as he pulled her closer.

"_Off_. _Now_," Amara said forcefully, shoving him away.

"Boring," Stefan groaned before he walked away.

Struggling to leave the party, Amara stumbled out of the kitchen and stared around her. Liv was standing at the end of the hall, talking to Diego and Amara wanted to get to her but her friend was walking away. Heading around the corner, Amara saw so many people. They were all talking and laughing. 'Was that _Jeremy_?' she wondered. He was talking to a blonde girl. 'Was that _Genevieve_? _What_ did she do to her hair?' feeling a fit of giggles coming on, Amara kept walking.

_Where_ was Kol anyway? She wondered as she kept tripping over her own feet. Continuing to walk across the room, she heard Vikki yelling at Damon. And there was Kat dancing with Jules. Oh, boy. Klaus was drunk. Or at least that was the only explanation that Amara could come up with for his duet with Alaric as they sang that song from the _Titanic_. Amara started to laugh when her stomach lurched.

"Oh, my God," Amara groaned. She needed to get the hell out of here. Where was Kol? Walking out of the house, Amara forced herself to walk toward the parked cars. Maybe Kol went back to his car to find something. Peering inside the vehicles, Amara placed her hand to her stomach. She was definitely going to be sick. And _soon_.

Coming closer to his car, Amara felt relieved until she noticed the steam on the windows. Maybe Klaus was using Kol's car with some random girl but she saw Klaus. Maybe he was super fast. Coming closer to the car, she forced herself to place her hand to the glass and wipe away the steam enough to see inside. There was Kol… and Elena. They were kissing and Kol wasn't wearing his shirt.

Forcing her body to move backwards, Amara ran as fast as she could. When she found a bush, she leaned over and threw up. Her _boyfriend_ and her _sister_. 'Why, Elena?' she wondered as she fell to her knees. 'What did I _ever_ _do_ to you?' Sighing, Amara forced herself to her feet and stumbled a few feet away before she fell on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" a tall, dark haired man called. For a moment Amara thought that the man who was calling to her was Kol. But his hair was wavy. So this was _not_ Kol. _Who_ was this guy? She could swear she knew him as he leaned over her and his face came into view.

"Amara?" Jackson called. Yes, that was his name. He was a friend of Caroline's. What was _he_ doing here? _Why_ was he asking if she was okay? "Amara, are you _alright_?" Jackson asked again. Shaking his head when she didn't answer, he picked her up off the ground. "I'm going to get you out of here. _Okay_?" Amara leaned her head against his shoulder, having no idea what to say as Jackson carried her across the lawn.

Feeling blackness attempting to claim her, Amara was sure that she was right after all, happiness led to misery.

**Hmmm… I hope no one was shipping Kol and Amara. So, tell me what you thought of Amara and Jackson. Are they shippable? And do you even know who Jack is? **** Ah, and what's up with Elena's flirting with Damon and then making out with Kol to mess with her sister? Will Damon and Vikki break up? Thoughts on Enzo's crush on Bonnie? Is he hopelessly in love with the wrong woman? And I want to know what you think of the new and "improved" Gilbert clan. There are a million clues to later plots.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Magnolia123: Yes, they're teenagers, they're human and I changed their lives and personalities in the name of fun. I'm really enjoying playing with these two although we don't see them too much after this because it depends on whose telling story. We will see them individualy though and when we see Hayley's chapter there will more than likely be more Haylijah interaction. ;)**

**Amke00: I love Elijah so much and I love even more with each new episode of TO even when I want to jump through the TV screen and shake him. Hayley and Elijah are so much fun to write about in this story although we don't see too much of them interacting with each other for a few chapters and then there is one chapter where something happens that affects most of the characters in a shocking way. Thank you for the #. **

**ObsessWithElijah: Thank you. That is what I was aiming for. I never bore while being praised. ;) Yes, Elijah was rather devastated by Kat's actions in the background of the story. He was very much in love with who he thought Kat was and wanted to change him but Kat in this story did not and does want to change herself in case that means she loses her freedom. Elijah and Hayley hate each in the beginning of the story but then again so do Damon and Elena if that gives you a clue… I kind of skipped the first time Elijah is detention but there is a second time that happens because a group of the characters got to major trouble. I don't think we're going to see Gia because I kind of stopping off with season five of TVD and season one of TO. Otherwise we would have too many characters to deal with when there are already a ton. Poor Genevieve. She's in love with Elijah and he's treating her like crap right know. Ah, well. **

**JuseaPeterson: So, Damon is still with Vikki but it looks like they're moving toward a breakup. But Vikki is never the real obstacle between Damon and Elena because Damon has a big secret. **

**I tolerate Cami's character on TO. My eyes tend to cross when she's on screen because I keep trying to wait for them to make her character exciting like have her have a complete psychotic meltdown given that any rational person in the same position. Oh, well, I support my shows no matter what otherwise I would stopped watching TVD last season. **

**I hope you liked the little bits of Klaroline. I swear it's hard to give the focus to one character and to then include certain charters like my main people, Damon, Elena, Klaus and Caroline, because each character hangs with her certain people and sometimes they not the main people. Argh. **

**Elijah's crazy in this story and I wish I could write like a spin off of him being bad because I love this version of him. **** Genevieve is devoted to Elijah. Like she would form a cult of Elijah in this story and then make herself into the only member. Whether she'll she figure out that he's just not that in to her is another question. Hmmm… I will have to revisit Hayley's diary at some point past chapter fourteen or fifteen because there are tons of events in between. **

**Thank you. **

**Thank you to everyone who will ever fav, follow, read and PLEASE REVIEW. My birthday is coming up at the end of the month and reviews mean a lot to me so think of them as tiny presents that I get to unwrap before my Thanksgiving birthday in which I turn into a turkey. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is Jeremy's chapter. I hope you like it. And please don't hate me because Delena and Klaroline decided to take the week off for this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: Pathway to a Hot Place

Temptation. It was all around us. We simply had to be aware of its presence and strive to abstain from it. Buttoning up the last button of his shirt, Jeremy adjusted the tiny cross around his neck before smoothing his hair down. The problem with temptation is that it tended to reside in the most wonderful packages. And Jeremy knew that he was being tested because he had fallen in love.

He had tried to not allow it to happen. And he was sure that if his soul was as pure as he had thought it to be, that this type of love would have never entered into his heart. Or rather a place that was located many inches south of his heart but filled with blood every time that he thought of the object of his affection. It was wrong. It was sinful. His body, his mind and his heart could not be trusted. They were going to cause him to tarnish his soul.

However, Jeremy felt relieved that he was aware of this temptation in a short red and black skirt. He knew that as long as he did not fall prey to these urges that he could withstand the last trying months, and the girl would be gone. Unfortunately so would his savior, Sage. She had shown him the wrongs of his former ways. She had taken him under her wing, she had taught him that abusing his body with drugs, alcohol and lust would not lift him from the masses. Sage had been there when Jeremy had hit rock bottom. He had been a pitiful sight to see. Waking up one day beside a pool of his own vomit, naked and having no idea how he had gotten there, Jeremy had barely registered a red haired angel staring down at him with a look of concern. "Honey, what happened to you?" she had asked. That was the day that his life changed, forever.

From that day on Jeremy had become devoted to Sage and to the Chastity Club. He would sit in groups and recite his tale for others to understand the lengths that he had gone before someone had reached out a hand to lift him up. The first time that he sat in the circle, he had felt naked and vulnerable, fearing the judgment of the others in the group. Instead of judgment, he had received sympathy because everyone in the group had their own tale to tell. None of them was without sin. But they did not want to die without the ability to cleanse themselves of their wrongdoings.

And it was an act of attempting to save the girl that Jeremy loved that brought him to his crisis. He had only wanted to show her the wrongheadedness of her exposing her body to crowds and performing those "routines." She was not treating herself with the same level of respect that he would, if only she were to… No, he would not think in that manner. It was wrong.

Anna. She was a work of perfection in Jeremy's eyes. But like many men and women who walked the earth, she was a work of _flawed_ perfection. That is why he knew that he must save her from the fate that he knew her to be destined for. That is why he was coming to her now. Although he should not allow himself to be near her. 'Send Lexi to her,' his mind told him but he could not find himself dialing his fellow Chastity Club member's number and asking her to speak to the girl.

Entering the church, Jeremy felt his heart pound against his chest when he saw her. Anna was a vision in a white coat and dress. Her hair had been lightly dusted with the first snow and he felt like he would fall to his knees to praise her. Forcing himself to walk forward, he watched as she kneeled at the end of the aisle, with her head bent forward as she spoke so quietly that he could not hear her.

When she finally looked up, her eyes were filled with tears and Jeremy felt her pain as he sunk to his own knees and took her hands in between his own. "_Anna_," he breathed.

"My mother is dying," Anna moaned as she stared at Jeremy and then the floor between them. "She has leukemia." Sobbing, Anna's shoulders caved and she placed her head on Jeremy's knees.

Pulling her up, gently, Jeremy forced a smile. "It will be alright, Anna," he said. "You will be alright. You mother may pass but she will be welcomed by your family. You can take comfort in knowing that she is at peace and she will watch over you until you, too, meet her again, one day."

Anna's face contorted. "But, Jeremy, I _don't_ want my mother to go to the light. I want her to stay _here_. I want her to stay with _me_," she said, moving backwards and away from Jeremy.

Getting to his feet and forcing himself to stay calm, Jeremy forced a smile. "Anna, I think that you're being a bit selfish. You know that your mother can not stay with you forever. Wouldn't you prefer for her to be in the light and away from the sins of man that continually ruin young souls like our own?"

Shaking her head, Anna backed away from Jeremy. "I _shouldn't_ have called you. I should have _known_ that you wouldn't care," she said with so much certainty in her voice that Jeremy felt afraid. She started to leave the church when Jeremy followed her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Get _off_ of me," Anna demanded as she attempted to free her wrist.

"I _just_ want you to hear me out," Jeremy replied when Anna reared back and slapped him so hard that his head snapped to the side.

Anna's breathing was coming in little gasps as she stared at Jeremy and he could feel her rage, her fear and her denial of the inevitable. And all he wanted to do was to make her forget all of it. Taking ahold of her other wrist, Jeremy yanked the girl forward and pressed his lips to hers. Feeling her body fall into his, he slid his hands down to her waist and tugged her closer as his tongue entered her mouth and he tasted the mint of her toothpaste.

After being consumed by the ecstasy of lust, Jeremy pulled away and became aware of his surroundings. Looking down at Anna, he felt his stomach move uncomfortably. Not only was he defiling himself and the girl that he cared for, he had done so in a church. "Oh, _no_," Jeremy moaned. "I _need_ to go. Good-bye," he said before he hurried away from Anna. He could hear her screaming his name as he fled the church and moved out into the crisp air. He needed to take a walk to clear his head.

Pulling out his phone, Jeremy started to call Sage but he could not bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. He had come so far and had now fallen. No, he needed to call someone who was not so close to him. Someone who was new to the process. It would ground him to be with a fledging, remind him what his true path was. Dialing the number, he sighed. "Hello, could you come to my house? If you're not busy?"

"Of course, I'm not too busy," Genevieve replied with a light laugh. "Did you want me to come now?"

Jeremy thought about his answer. He certainly could not ask her to come right then. She might arrive before he did and he would hate for her to arrive when Kat was the only person in the house. He loved his sister, but he was also well aware of her ability to try the souls of good men and women. "Actually, if you don't mind, I would say about an hour from now. I'm walking home so this way I can make sure that we'll be able to talk privately."

Some of the newer members of the club did not feel comfortable about airing their past indiscretions in front of others. That is what the group called "closed door" sessions, which were rare, but necessary at times to gain the trust of a new member. Genevieve was one of the members who preferred a closed door session.

Entering his home, Jeremy searched every room of the house to make sure that none of his sisters or their many friends were lurking around. It was important to Jeremy to give Genevieve as much privacy as possible. She still seemed too frightened to fully embrace the club and to tell them the full extent of her behavior. Maybe today was the day for a breakthrough.

Pulling out his phone, he called her. "Hey, I'm home, so you can come now, if you want to."

Genevieve chuckled. "I know. I'm parked about a half a block away," she told him and he had no idea what to say. "No, I'm _not_ stalking you. I just didn't have anything to do, and I wanted to see if your sisters were at home. Elena scares me."

"Elena scares the _Pastor_," Jeremy replied with a laugh as he walked to the door and opened it to find Genevieve with her fist poised to knock. Hanging up, Jeremy waved a hand. "Want to come in?"

"Yes, it's getting cold out there," Genevieve told him as she slipped her black coat off to reveal a formfitting, red dress and Jeremy felt himself gulp. She looked down at the dress and then laughed. "Oh, sorry. I was trying this on for a party that a friend of mine is hosting and they said that all the women are supposed to wear red. I think it has to do with heart disease."

Sighing in relief, Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I think I heard something about that. Anyway, did you want to do this down here, or go up to my room?"

Genevieve's eyebrows rose and Jeremy felt stupid. What was he saying to this poor girl? "I mean my family might come home, and I know you prefer closed door sessions."

"Oh, _yes_," Genevieve replied with a quick nod. "I'm sorry. I thought that you wanted me to go up to your room like other boys have asked me to. But I should have known that you would _never_ ask that of me."

"Yeah," Jeremy replied as he escorted Genevieve up to his room. Turning, he found her right behind him as he opened the door to his room and allowed the girl inside. Closing the door, he turned to find that Genevieve was sitting on top of his bed with her legs crossed.

Moving to sit on top of the chair beside his desk, Jeremy forced a smile. "I was hoping that we could talk about your problems with opening up to the group. Since it's just the two of us I thought it might be easier, unless you would prefer to talk to another girl." He did not add that he wanted to talk about his own problems, too.

"I think I can talk to you," Genevieve told him. Folding her legs and causing her skirt to hike higher on her thighs, she looked Jeremy in the eye. "I want to talk about my thoughts on sex."

"Okay," Jeremy replied, hoping that she was truly going to open up to him.

"I've _never_ had sex before," Genevieve murmured. "But I've had thoughts about what I would do and the more that I try not to think them, the more that they press and swell inside my head. And it makes me feel like I'm going to explode. There's just so much pressure that builds and builds and builds and then I wake up and," Genevieve's cheeks flushed as she looked at her lap.

"And?" Jeremy replied, feeling his breathing hitch.

"And I sometimes think that I can't take it anymore because I desperately need to be touched," Genevieve whispered and Jeremy pressed his lips together as she peered at him. "Do you ever feel like that, Jeremy, like _all_ you _want_ is to feel is the touch of a body against your own? To release some of that pressure that just keeps coursing through every part of you to the point that you have no idea what to do and one day you find yourself alone in your bathtub and…"

Jeremy felt his eyes widening as Genevieve laid down on his bed and moaned as she ran her hands over her thighs. "Ummm… _No_, I don't feel like that anymore," Jeremy choked out as he got to his feet. "Maybe we should talk about this some _other_ time." Walking toward his door, Jeremy moved to open it when Genevieve came to stand in front of him.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde girl said while her lower lip trembled. "I didn't mean to make you feel _uncomfortable_. I just wanted to know that I was not the only one who felt this way. Please, Jeremy, tell me you _forgive_ me," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and Jeremy could feel several parts of his body responding to her against his will.

"Oh, thank goodness. Now, I _know_ that I wasn't wrong about you. You're just like me," Genevieve murmured, placing her face close to Jeremy's and he could feel her warm breath against his lips.

Suddenly, Genevieve kissed him and Jeremy wanted to push her away but her words were true. He, too, wanted a warm body pressing itself against his own. Drowning himself in her warmth. Pushing her back against the door to his room, he yanked her upward and felt her legs wrap around his wait as he jerked the zipper to her dress down. Genevieve tore his shirt open and Jeremy pressed his mouth to hers as she grabbed his belt.

When Jeremy was on the edge of fulfilling his lust, the doorbell rang. Loud and clear. It was like a sign from God. Taking a step back, Jeremy ran his hands through his hair as Genevieve looked at him questioningly with her dress pooled at her feet. Her black lace underwear were not helping matters. "I need to go," he said, taking ahold of the girl, he lifted her out of the way and jerked the door open.

Running down the stairs, Jeremy was thanking whoever was ringing the doorbell was saving his eternal soul when he pulled the door open. Staring at Anna in horror, Jeremy could not think of what to say. "I wanted to talk you about what happened but you seemed to have someone _else_ to talk to." Anna snarled at Jeremy, her eyes narrowed as she looked over his shoulder. Jeremy looked up to see Genevieve coming down the stairs with a sheet wrapped around her and a look of deep shame.

"_No_," Jeremy groaned. "Anna, wait," he shouted as the girl ran from his porch. Shaking his head in disbelief, Jeremy could not believe that he had not only corrupted one, but two girls, today. He was officially at risk, yet again.

**Answers to reviews: **

**Jessinicole: Thank you! **

**Alexis2106: Yes, that is what makes writing this story so much fun. **** I'm building toward Delena and Klaroline really, really slowly but you will definitely see more of the two duos the further we get and the closer we get to their individual chapters. **

**Taya: We're seeing a very different Elena compared to the girl that we have seen on the show. She's kind of wacky and erratic but she still has a sense of logic for why she does what she does even if it doesn't make sense to us, yet. **

**IamSatana: Do you remember how Damon and Stefan behaved toward each other in season one? Let's just say that these siblings care for each other but it takes something big to happen for them to express that. Elena had her reasons for what she did with Kol. Let's call it a test and Kol failed, miserably. **

**b-postive: We will see Klaroline begin to transition from friends to something more but first Klaus has to make how he feels clear and he's afraid of losing Caroline if he says something at the wrong time. This guy is all about the timing. And Damon is hetero in this fic. **

**ObsessWithElijah: Two more weeks and it will be. **** Klaus and Alaric singing anything gives me giggles. It's okay. I say like about three thousand times a day. **** Nope! Damon and Alaric are going to stay in the friend zone. **

**Starlight000: Jacara. That's about as close as I can get to a shipper name. We can keep trying to find a better one. Damon and Vikki are taking longer than I thought to officially break up in this story but Damon has a reason to make believe that he's still with Vikki which will come out in chapter 14. Caroline is not with anyone but she has a crush on someone. Not familiar with Mario Cart. Which is why it might take me a while to write Caroline's chapter because I haven't played a video game since I was like ten. Will you hate me if I say that I'm planning on having Kol end up with someone other than Bonnie in this fic? Okay, I will give you a clue of who is going to be with Josh now that I know… It took us a long time to see him on the TV screen and I have yet to introduce him in the story. Stefan was creepy. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is Jenna's chapter and it's about a very serious subject broken up with bits of humor. One little reminder that next Thursday is Thanksgiving/my birthday so I will not be able to post on that day. You'll probably see chapters on either Wednesday or Friday of next week. On with the show…**

Chapter 8: Suicide Prevention Hotline. How Can I Help You?

Friday nights were the worst to be working the hotline and that is why the counselors would advise students to rotate shifts. That is why Jenna Sommers found that she was sitting at a desk on a cold night, two weeks before Thanksgiving. While other people were making last minute plans for their break, she was twirling around in her chair. For some reason, no one had called yet. Pulling out her notes for her French exam, she started to conjugate savior.

Although she had already taken two years of Italian, she still wanted to learn another language and was considering majoring in foreign languages in college. Jenna was on "Je sais" when the phone rang. Picking it up, she greeted the caller. "Hello," she stated calmly, "Suicide Prevention Hotline. How can I help you?" She never asked for names because that was one of the rules. Everyone had a right to privacy. That's why they called.

"Hi," a male voice called back. "I…"

"It's okay. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Jenna said smoothly. She knew that it was important to make the caller feel as if they had her full attention.

"It's the vampires. I'm seeing them again," the voice said. She could hear his breathing coming in and out in hitches. This was the same caller that had been calling last year. She knew who he was but would never thinking of outing him.

"Are they there _right_ now?" Jenna asked with a touch of concern but enough to make him feel more afraid then he already did. These hallucinations may not be real to her but they were _very_ real to the caller. Harper. He was a friend one of her nieces, Elena, and a few of Elena's friends. She knew from word of mouth that he had undergone treatment for a nervous breakdown the year before. And if the hallucinations were what sent him over the edge the first time, it was a good sign that he was trying to get help now.

"Yes," Harper said. "I close my eyes and try to make them go away like my therapist told me to, but when I reopen them they're still there. I'm really scared. I think they're going to kill me. I _don't_ want to die. Please, _help_ me," Harper begged on the edge of tears.

"Okay. I want you to close your eyes for me," Jenna ordered Harper. "Are they closed?"

"Yes," Harper replied.

"Okay," Jenna said slowly. "I'm closing my eyes too. And I am going to come over. Okay?" Harper grunted and she took that as an affirmative. "Now, I want you to imagine that I'm coming over to your house. We've never met before, but you know that I'm your friend because we've talked many times. We know everything there is to know about another person. You hear the doorbell ring in your mind and you get up to open the door to let me in."

"Is it okay if I'm imagining that you look like Halle Berry?" Harper asked and Jenna laughed.

"Sure. You can imagine that I look like whoever will make you the most comfortable," Jenna told him soothingly. "Now, we're walking up to your room. Just to _talk_. No _funny_ stuff, young man."

Harper begins to laugh and Jenna smiles on her end of the line. "Okay, now what would you ordinarily do with a friend?"

"We'd play cards. One of my friends cheats, I think, because he always wins and that is mathematically impossible," Harper tells Jenna.

"Yeah, do you like math?" Jenna inquires.

"No, not really, but I still understand odds pretty well and _no_ one's odds are that good," he states with an air of certainty.

"I will agree with you on that. So, tell me, Harper, who's going to cut the deck, you or me?" Jenna murmurs.

"_You_. I trust you not to cheat me," he replies with a childlike innocence that makes her want to cry.

"Alright," Jenna says and spends the next hour pulling up an imaginary card game in her head. Harper's right. No one can win every time, so he wins two hands and she wins one.

"See, it's all about odds," Harper tells her and Jenna nods even though he can't see her.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jenna goes for the million dollar question. "Do you _still_ see the vampires?"

For a moment there is no noise on the other end of the line and Jenna is afraid that she lost him when Harper returns to the line, "No, they're gone. Thank you," he says and Jenna feels better as she leans back in her seat.

"Good," she replies with a nod. "I'm happy to hear it."

"I think I'm going to call that friend and ask him to come over for a rematch," Harper announces.

"You do that and don't forget to call me if you ever want to talk," she tells him.

"What's your name?" Harper asks.

"Jenny. Jenny Summers," she tells him because you _never_ tell anyone your real name. Hanging up, she hits a button and answers. "Hello, Suicide Prevention Hotline. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I need… I don't know. I'm sorry this was a mistake," a female voice calls into the phone. She sounds awfully young to Jenna.

"Don't hang up. I'm here to listen to _anything_ that you need to talk about," Jenna calls into the receiver, hoping the girl had not already disconnected the call.

After a moment, the girl comes back on the line. "I just don't know why it is that guys have to be so _mean_."

Jenna smiled but forced down any trace of sarcasm before she replied. "They can be, yes. So, tell me about him."

"He _doesn't_ even know that I'm _there_," the girl said. "And it _hurts_. It's like I see him and I think about all the _wonderful_ things that he does and I try sooooo hard to impress him but it's like I'm not even there."

"Maybe it's because he's afraid to see you. Maybe you intimidate him in some way with your _many_ talents," Jenna replied. "Why don't you tell me about these talents that my crystal ball is telling that you have?" Jenna coaxed and grinned when the girl began to laugh. "See, there's one right there. What guy in his right mind would not like a girl with a great sense of humor? But I bet that you have many other things that you're great at. Tell me about them."

"I like to paint. I mean I love art period, but I really love to paint," the girl said. "I think that I want to be a painter after I graduate from high school."

"Ah," Jenna said. "So, you've got your life mapped out already. I can't imagine being able to figure out which pair of socks I want to put on in the morning, let alone plan my entire life out."

"You can't pick out _socks_?" the girl scoffed. "That's a joke, right?"

"You bet. And you found it funny. Just a little, _right_?" Jenna teased the girl.

"Maybe," she replied noncommittally. "I think you're a _little_ odd."

"Everyone has a hobby. Mine is to say odd things to strangers on the phone," Jenna replied and the girl laughed. "At least I got your mind off of this boy you like. Now, I want you to promise me something. _Okay_?"

"Okay," the girl replied slowly.

"On Monday, when you walk back into school I want you to take a _long_ look around yourself and realize that there are a _lot_ of guys here. Then I want you to remember that not one of them made you a painter because that came from you. So, _no_ one defines you, except _yourself_." Jenna finished her little speech that she had concocted on the fly and hoped that it made sense to the girl.

"I'll do that," the girl said and then added. "Did I mention that he's really, _really_ cute?"

"I'm _sure_ he is. I'm also sure that you _can't_ give him this much power over you. Got it?" Jenna asked.

"Yes," the girl replied and then hung up.

Hitting another button, Jenna sat back in her seat. "Hello. Suicide Prevention Hotline. How can I help you?"

"I'm gay," the male voice said and Jenna nearly spit out the coffee that she had started to sip.

"_Okay_? And you wanted to talk about _that_?" Jenna inquired, feeling unsure about what the issue was here. She _really_ hoped this was not a prank phone call.

"I'm in the closet. None of my friends know that I am. And I'm in love with my best friend," the male voice told her and she could swear that she knew who he was but she couldn't place him for sure.

"And is he or she gay, as well?" Just because someone sounded like they were male did not mean that they were or wanted to be referred to as such.

"_He_. No, he's straight. So, I can't tell him how I feel. He'd freak out and think that I was coming on to him. It just hurts to be in the same room with him and not be able to tell him," the teen said and then Jenna realized who it was. Alaric Saltzman. That explained a lot. Damn. And she had such a crush on him. Oh, well. "Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be here until midnight," Jenna replied cheerily. "As long as I keep drinking coffee I can stay up, talking till noon tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Alaric replied with a chuckle.

"So, here's what I can tell you. Eventually, you've got to tell people, otherwise you're going to end up married, had kids, and bought a house with a white picket fence. Then one day you'll end up leaving because you can't take it anymore. Your only other choice is not an option. Got it, buddy. That's a _no_ fly zone. We do not park there. We do not even validate parking there. What we do do is accept that either these people are your friends or they're not. And if they're not, then that's on them. It's not on you. And there is a wide world out there with _plenty_ of people that will not care if you wear a lampshade on your head. Okay?" Jenna paused, waiting for Alaric's response.

"Alright," he replied quietly.

"That doesn't mean that you have to tell people _tomorrow_. It just means that for your own sake that you shouldn't wait forever," Jenna murmured.

"Thanks for talking to me," Alaric whispered and then hung up.

Taking a moment to sip some of her coffee, Jenna hit the button and recited the same lines to a different person. What the person said in return made her stop dead in her tracks. "I hate myself," the caller said in a whisper. "If I went ahead and downed these pills, no would care. Not really. They tell me that I'm pretty, but I don't believe them. I don't feel pretty. I hate my hair and the way my clothes fit. I hate all of the stupid games. I hate the classes. I hate the teachers. I hate my so-called friends because they're only around because they think it'll make them popular. _Who_ cares? We're all going to get married, have babies and sit on couches watching too much daytime TV and getting fat. I _can't_ stand it. And he's the _only_ one who sees me. And I _hate_ him because he _doesn't_ care. He _hates_ me, too. He doesn't care who I am. He thinks I'm a bitch and he's right, I am, because I don't care."

Not moving a muscle, Jenna cannot believe her ears as she listens to this girl. Hayley freakin' Marshall. This is not possible. Of all the people she expected to be talking to it would be Rebekah Mikaelson before Hayley. "You haven't taken any of the pills _yet_, have you?" Jenna asks, her fingers poised to call 911.

"No, why do you care anyway? You don't _even_ know me. Or _maybe_ you do. Does it _matter_? I probably did something awful to you on my way up to the top of the pyramid. And, look at that, my English teacher thought that I didn't know what a metaphor was," Hayley said sardonically.

"_Who's_ this guy that hates you so much?" Jenna asked. Maybe switching the topic would refocus Hayley's thoughts.

"He's a train wreck but I bet he's not sitting in his parents' tub right now with a bottle of pills, playing Jewel," Hayley snapped.

"Huh. I didn't know that people listened to her anymore. Don't you think that Taylor Swift would be more appropriate?" Jenna joked, feeling her throat tightening.

Hayley started to laugh. "You know that my dad hates me. He told me so last week. Of course it might not help that he's got a brain tumor and doesn't even know who in the hell I am. He bought me a Ferrari because he thought it would make up for not telling me until my birthday that he's not going to make it. My mom can't even get out of bed. I bet everyone at school would say oh, poor, you and then I would punch someone in the face. It's just so stupid. Because what the hell? I was a colossal bitch and now the universe is rewarding me for my wonderful achievements."

"Did it occur to you that you did not cause your father's brain tumor? And that if you want to feel badly about how you treat people, then you should live so that you make up for it?" Jenna questioned the girl who was sobbing angrily. "Got that. And maybe your mother needs you to live because she's about to lose her husband. Do you think that losing her daughter will help?"

"She doesn't even know I'm there," Hayley choked out.

"Then _make_ her see you," Jenna replied. "Okay. Don't let her fade away. Make her _live_. Don't give up on her. Remind her that you're still _there_ and that you _need_ her, too," Jenna urged as Hayley let out another gasping sob, but this one did not sound so angry.

"Now, can you get out of the tub and put the pills in the toilet for me?" Jenna asked Hayley.

"Uh huh," Hayley whimpered. Then there was the sound of rustling and water dripping followed by the sound of a toilet flushing.

"Now, go find your mom and talk to her. And when you're done I want you to call me back. My name is Jenny Summers," Jenna said quietly.

"Thank you, Jenny," Hayley said. "I'll call," she promised before a dial tone rang in Jenna's ear. Getting up, Jenna walked across the room and toward the coffee machine. It looked like it was going to be another long night as she punched the buttons and pulled the cup out before returning to the phones. She just hoped that she was actually making a difference in someone's life tonight.

**Thoughts? Opinions? Hit the review box!**

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing. **

**Answers to reviews:**

**Alexis2106: Thank you. **

**b-positive: Thank you. **

**ObsessWithElijah: Yes, that plot was interesting and poor Jer doesn't know he was caught in the middle of a much bigger plot to come. I don't think that Gia will be joining the cast because there are far too many people in here to begin with. It's okay. I forget plenty of details. Thank you. **

**Guest: That could be a possibility but I don't want to spoil anything. **

**Starlight000: I kind of forgot how much I loved Jeranna but there will be more about them in this story. I have no idea yet since there is a ton to deal with in between. I can try to fit in some Bonnie/Kol flirting since Bonnie is a flirt in this story. **

**JuseaPeterson: I know. Don't worry too much about Jer and Anna. They'll find their way back to each other but there are a ton of events that will happen in between. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers. Before I say anything I will say that there is some Klaroline in this chapter. **** I hope that you had either a lovely holiday or if you are not from the U. S. that you had a lovely day yesterday. I didn't want to post this chapter on Wednesday because there is character death and I find that depressing and holidays can be depressing anyway. So, here's Luke's chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 9: What Happens Off the Court

Sitting down on the hard bench after practice, Luke stared at the set of lockers. He wanted nothing more than to slam his head into one of them. He loved the game but when he was back in the locker room the talk made him want to scream. "Did you _see_ what that Liv chick did with her legs during that one cheer," one of his teammates was saying from across the room.

Feeling his head begin to pound, Luke got to his feet. "_Want_ to shut up?" he yelled at the teammate who was making gestures of what he wanted to do to Liv.

The other basketball player stared at Luke and started to laugh. "Man, get _over_ yourself. It's not _my_ fault that you have to be her twin. Or did you think that I'm the _only_ one that wants to take her out and," he was cut off when Diego got to his feet.

"Shut up. _Now_," Diego snapped as several other players came to stand beside him.

The jerk with the big mouth, held up his hands and smiled. "Sorry, I hurt your _girlfriend's_ feelings. I think I'll go so that you two can have your little kiss and comfort session in private."

"Fuck you," Diego shouted after him.

"_Not_ my thing, buddy," was the last comment before they were left to their own devices.

"Thanks, but you don't have to defend me," Luke snapped at Diego as he jerked his shirt over his head and grabbed his bag.

"Yeah, I _do_. You're my teammate. And that Kenny is a moron. I swear he has to be led to homeroom by the hand. The only reason that he's still on the team is that he can afford to have other people do his homework and claims to have a learning disability so that he can take easier tests than the rest of us," Diego explained.

Luke nodded. That made more sense to him. "Huh. Thanks for the info."

Diego grinned. "Hey, it's my job as the head of the team to keep the peace. Anyway, there's going to be a party tonight at my house to celebrate the new season and you can come, if you're not busy. Bring whoever you want. And if you bring that sister of yours, let me know and I'll make sure that no one bothers her. _Cool_?"

"Cool," Luke replied, bumping his fist with Diego's and then walking down the hallway. He did not look forward to the party. He knew that since Diego was making an effort to be his friend and all that, that he should return the favor and go to his party. However, he would prefer to spend his time with his guy.

Pulling out his phone, Luke started to text his honey when someone came out of nowhere and ran into him. "Jesus," he shouted when he found Sophie Ann Deveroux looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry," Sophie whispered, moving to scamper away.

"Hey, what's your name again?" Luke called and Sophie stopped, her shoulders slumping.

Turning around, Sophie tucked her hair behind her ear as she continued to stare at the floor. "I'm Sophie," she said meekly and Luke smiled. He already knew who she was but she rarely spoke to anyone about anything so he thought he'd see if he could get her to crawl out of her shell.

"You're in my AP English class. You wrote that poetry about being alone in a crowd, _right_?" Luke asked the girl who shouldered her bag and licked her lips.

"Yeah, I'm also in your Home Ec. class," Sophie pointed out with a grin as she looked slightly above Luke's head.

"Huh," Luke grinned back at her. "Well, shows you how much I pay attention in that class. But I figured it would be better than workshop. I'm kind of _accident_ prone."

Sophie threw back her head and laughed. "That is why I refuse to go anywhere near a buzz saw. My friend, Davina, just started her freshman year and she's looking forward to workshop because she says that they make 'art' in that class. Even if it's not the kind of thing that you and I would recognize as art. I just hope she doesn't cut anything off because then her mother will freak out."

Luke pulled the strap to his bag up his shoulder as it began to droop. "You know Diego is throwing this party tonight at his house. You wouldn't want to come, would you?"

Sophie's eyes met Luke's and she looked floored. "You want to take _me_ to a party?"

"Well, you _seem_ nice and we don't really know each other, so I thought that if you don't have anything to do then you might want to go?" Luke cocked his head to the side with his best charming smile in place and Sophie blushed.

"Yes, that would _great_," Sophie replied quickly. "I mean I'll have to change my clothes and I don't know where Diego lives," she began when Luke held up his hands to stop her.

"You can give me your number and I can come pick you up," Luke said and Sophie eagerly pulled out her phone. Typing her number into his phone, Luke handed it back. "So, I will send you a text around seven and you can tell me what your address is."

"Great," Sophie replied with another, wider grin. "I will see you then," she said before dashing off.

Luke started to walk past a corner when someone grabbed him and shoved him against a wall. "Making a date with some _girl_?" the man asked, close to Luke's ear and Luke shrugged.

"She seems sweet," Luke replied as Oliver pulled away to look him in the eye.

"I'm sure she is," Oliver snapped as he looked at Luke for a long moment before he leaned forward and kissed him.

Luke allowed it to last for a long minute before he pushed Oliver away. "Ollie, we _can't_. Not here," he whispered. Moving away from Oliver, he looked around before pulling Oliver toward an empty classroom and closing the door. Locking it, he pulled the muscle bound teen to him and kissed him back.

Pulling away, Oliver gave Luke a disgusted look. "_When_ are you going to just tell people? I'm _tired_ of living like this, Luke."

"It's not _your_ life, Ollie," Luke snapped. "Why don't you go out with someone else if you don't like it? Oh, yeah, that's right, because there's no one whose out except Jules. You want to date _her_?"

"You're a jackass," Oliver snarled.

"But I'm _your_ jackass," Luke replied, coming over to place his arms around Oliver while Oliver tried to break the hold of the smaller teen.

"Just get off of me. Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Oliver snapped.

"Meet me at the party. Find a date and meet me. We can spend the _rest_ of the night together after we make an appearance. After we get out of this stupid town we can do _whatever_ we want," Luke promised in a whisper as Oliver stared at the floor in a rage.

"I'm tired of this life, Luke," Oliver said as he pulled Luke's arms off and stepped away.

"I know, baby," Luke replied. He did know. Frustration was all he felt most of the time with the town that they lived in and the way that people would treat them if he was willing to admit who he was. But he had already heard stories of how other kids had been treated. And if nothing else told him, watching the times that Jules ended up in detention because she was in another fight to defend herself was a very good reminder.

"It won't be _forever_," Luke added when Oliver unlocked the door and walked out.

Luke was arguing with Oliver when Oliver's brother appeared with Caroline Forbes and oddly Amara Gilbert. Since when did she hang with the slackers? "Mara?" Luke greeted his friend who looked equally surprised to see him. "What are you still doing at school?"

"Ummm… I have a project with Jackson," Amara replied too quickly and Luke knew she was lying. She could never get anything past him. "What are _you_ doing here?" she questioned him, looking at Oliver with a quirked eyebrow.

"Project," Oliver grunted. "Hey, Jack," he called to his brother. "Want to blow this place?"

"Do I ever," Jackson replied with a wide grin and then he turned to Caroline. "We're on for Saturday's game night, yes?" he inquired in that deep baritone.

Caroline grinned and punched his shoulder. "Of course," she replied. "Nik Mikaelson's going down this weekend. _Again_."

"You bet he is," Jackson said with a laugh. "And thanks for bringing Marcel. He's amazing. Can't wait to see how he'll do against Klaus."

Amara looked awkwardly around at the group. "I'm going to go," she said and started to walk away.

"Hey, Mara," Luke called. "Diego told me about a party at his house tonight. Want to go?"

"I was going to stay _in_ tonight. I have a ton of homework," Amara told Luke who frowned. Amara _never_ missed a party. What was going on with her?

"No way. You're coming," Luke insisted. "Bring someone with you. Hey, Ollie, you know Mara, why don't you two go together?"

Oliver looked like he was going to punch Luke when he forced a smile. "Why not? Mara, you want to come to a party with me?" Amara's eyes widened as he stared at Oliver and Jackson looked slightly pale.

"Sure," Amara said with a forced smile. "I guess I can go."

"You _sure_ that's a good idea?" Jackson inquired when Amara looked at him with a frown.

"Why do you _care_ what she does? I don't even know why you invited her to game night, tonight. She doesn't play and she's just all sad and stuff," Caroline said with her arms folded.

"Mind your own business, Forbes," Amara snapped and then blushed. "I've got to go," she said before running off.

Luke would have to talk to Amara about her odd behavior tomorrow before class. Right now, he needed to get back to his house. The rest of the three hours pre-party seemed like a blur of fixing his hair, texting Sophie, ignoring Ollie's angry text and arriving at the party with the shy stranger on his arm. "Ready to party?" Luke asked Sophie who had looked intimidated by all the people entering Diego's house.

"I guess," Sophie replied as they entered.

"I'm going to go say hi to some friends," Luke had told Sophie. "Maybe you should talk with people. Trust me, _most_ of them won't bite. Hey, _look_, there's Matt Donavon. He looks bored. Go talk to him," Luke urged Sophie who looked confused but headed toward Donavon, who as far as Luke knew, had no friends himself.

Grinning, Luke entered the crowd and took the cup of beer that Diego handed him when he entered the kitchen. "Hey, man, glad you could make it." The captain of the basketball team said with a grin. "Who'd you bring?"

"Just some girl," Luke replied as they exited the kitchen. Half the school appeared to be at the party and people were cheering and dancing in the living room.

Looking around, Luke spotted Vikki yelling at Damon. Klaus was talking to Katherine while Caroline sat behind him with an annoyed look and a cup in front of her mouth. Diego's best friend, Thierry, was dancing with Jenna. The only thing that shocked him was that neither co-captain of the cheerleading squad was present.

Hearing a loud yell from the hallway, Luke walked around the corner. "Get _off_ of me," Liv was yelling at Kenny who had her pinned to a wall.

"I just want a _little_ kiss," Kenny replied. "You're shaking your tail at me _all_ the time. It's the _least_ that a guy can ask for."

Luke was making his way toward the pair when Tyler Lockwood appeared and grabbed Kenny by the shoulder. Kenny turned around. "_What_ do you want, _geek_?"

Tyler did not answer him before he punched Kenny in the jaw and the athlete hit the floor. "_What_ the hell?" Liv screamed at Tyler, pushing him. "I can take care of myself. _Jerk_," she muttered as she made her way toward Luke.

"You okay?" Luke asked his sister as they walked out the door.

Before Liv could answer there was more yelling from the roof top, Luke looked up and his jaw dropped. Oliver was stumbling around with a cup in his hand. "I _hate_ all of YOU," he shouted down at the gathering crowd.

"What is he _doing_ up there?" Diego asked as Luke stared in horror.

"I'm GAY," Oliver screamed with his arms thrown out and he moved toward the edge of the roof. "Got that. I'm a raving _gay_ guy. I LOVE men," he roared and someone laughed. "And I love," he started to say when he slipped. Then the world tilted when Oliver fell and there was a sickening snap.

"OLLIE," Jackson screamed as he ran toward his little brother whose eyes were glassy. "_Ollie_? _Someone_ help. Call 911. Please! Help!" Jackson howled, clutching Oliver's head in his lap as Amara came running to stand over him with her eyes wide. Caroline and Klaus came out of the house to comfort their friend.

But there was no one who would be comforting Luke for his loss as he stared at his dead lover. He could not believe what he was seeing. Blinking rapidly, he looked at Oliver for what felt like hours as an ambulance came to collect the boy. His limbs were useless to him as the EMTs placed Oliver in a black bag.

"Luke, we _should_ go home," Liv urged her brother because she didn't know. She was his twin and he told her everything, but he didn't tell her about Oliver. 'How could he _not_ have told her?' he wondered as she drove them home and he sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. At some point he remembered that he had left Sophie at the party.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed her number. "Hey," he said in a monotone. "I'm sorry. Do you need me to come back and give you a ride home?"

"No, Matt gave me a ride. Thanks," Sophie said. "He's really nice."

"Good," Luke replied. "I'll see you at school."

Getting off of his bed, Luke went to Liv's door and knocked. When she answered, she had her iPod buds in her ears, "Hey, Luke, what's up?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern as she pulled the buds out. He guessed he probably looked like shit which is what he felt like.

"I need to tell you something," Luke said slowly.

"Okay," Liv said, stepping backwards, she watched Luke take a seat on her bed and closed the door behind him. For the next hour, Luke confessed to his twin what his life was _really_ like and about Oliver, then he cried, placing his head on her lap. "Oh, Luke," Liv said quietly as he sobbed. He was never going to forgive himself for this, not as long as he lived.

**Let me know your thoughts and, yes, there will be appearances by both Delena and Klaroline in the next chapter and we will see the first glimmer of a different side of Elena and a spark of Delena not hating each other. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and following. **

**ObsessWithElijah: I liked that, too. I wanted to show some positive actions with the school and that is where Jenna came in. Plus I started thinking about the fact that Jenna was studying psychology on TVD before she died so it made sense for her to work the hotline. I'm glad that you enjoyed Alaric and Hayley's calls. **

**Guest: I know. But they'll be there in the next chapter along with almost the entire cast because the chapter is about Ollie's memorial. Kolvina is a definite possibility but I'm not sending out official spoilers, yet. **

**b-positive: I hope you liked the Klaroline. Well, sort of Klaroline. But there will be more in the next chapter. **

**katerinapevrna: I hope you enjoyed seeing Damon and he will be in the next chapter. I can't tell you what Damon's secret is but I can tell you which chapter. It will be revealed in thirteen which isn't too far off. **

**Starlight000: Yes, Alaric is in love with Damon but it's a one-sided kind of love and we'll see in Ric's chapter how Damon reacts to his friend's news which is a lighter chapter. And that is chapter number eleven. So, we're almost there but we have Liv in the middle because that's how it worked**

**JuseaPeterson: Thank you bunchs with sugar on top. **** I ate too much and stuffed myself with red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and looked like a vampire with red teeth and stained lips. **

**Yes, I forgot how much I liked Jer and Anna as couple. It really disappointed me how they played their relationship out on TVD but I did enjoy it when Anna was reunited with Pearl. Speaking of, I forgot how much I loved Pearl's character so when we get Anna's chapter we'll probably see them interact and now I'm pissed at myself for making her sick. **

**Are you referring to Harper? He was one of the tomb vampires and protested Fredric's treatment of Stefan when Stef was captured in season two. They never really said what happened to Harper but I really liked his character because he was one of the kinder and more compassionate characters in the series so I wanted to add him to the cast of this story. **

**And I'm happy that you enjoyed Jenna's ability to help callers without revealing that she knew who they were. I was thinking how hard it would be to work a hotline if you happened to be observant enough to recognize your fellow student's voices. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovely readers. Sorry about not updating last week. This chapter is a follow up of our last because we just can't separate the wonder twins, now can we? And we're going to see a lot of different characters including some Delena and some Klaroline. On with the show…**

Chapter 10: Memorial Day

Straightening her black dress, Liv frowned at her appearance. It wasn't the _right_ length. She was showing off far _too_ much leg. But she couldn't find the right dress to wear, and she didn't want to wear pants. Maybe she should. What did you wear to school the first day that you entered the halls after your brother's secret lover accidently falls off of a roof top? Ordinarily, she would call Anna or Hayley and ask them. But she didn't care what they thought today.

Looking up, Liv found that Luke was standing in the doorway in a black button down shirt and a pair of slacks. He hadn't shaved and the bags under his eyes were much worse than the day before. "Ready to go?" he asked soberly. His hands were shoved in his pockets but she could tell that he was tapping the sides of his legs. Nervous fidgeting was a trait that they shared.

Exiting the room, Liv reached for Luke's hand and he pulled it out to take hers. His palm was sweaty, but she didn't complain as they walked out of the house and toward her car. She was going to drive them today because Luke was too twitchy. When they arrived at the school there was no one in the parking lot for once. And there was deadly silence in the hallway.

Walking down the hall, Liv squeezed Luke's hand as they walked toward the assembly hall. They had all received a text and a call to their parents to make them aware that there would be a memorial in Oliver's honor. Attendance was mandatory. No exceptions. "Are you going to be _okay_ with this?" Liv asked. "Screw what the school says we have to do," she whispered as Luke shook his head.

"I _need_ to go in," Luke said and walked in ahead of her. They found seats with Amara who was sitting with Jackson. Enzo was sitting behind Amara with his eye on Bonnie, who was crying. Why was _she_ crying? She didn't even know Oliver? But, then again, a lot of the kids that had been at the party were crying. For once, Elena was not trying to make a spectacle of herself as Damon placed an arm around her shoulders and she came to kneel before Jackson.

"I'm _so_ sorry for you loss," the triplet said as she wiped away a tear. "I didn't really know Ollie. But Caroline told me that he was _really_ nice." Caroline was coming into the auditorium in a dress for once, being guided by Klaus. Her eyes were red rimmed as she came to stand before Jackson. The dark haired teen got to his feet and placed his arms around the blonde who sobbed into his arms. "_Jack_," she cried.

"I know, Care," Jackson said as Klaus placed an arm on his shoulder.

Looking around, Liv's eyes landed on Tyler Lockwood. He was sitting with his uncle, Mason and Jenna, who was wiping away silent tears. Brady and Jules where sitting with them.

Jules looked somberly around the auditorium. For a moment they made contact and Liv nodded. She did not remember ever speaking more than three words to the other girl but now that Luke had told her his secret she felt like she should not treat the girl like she did not exist. Katherine sat down beside Jules and Liv looked away.

Momentarily, Liv's eyes landed on Tyler whose gaze moved to lock with hers and she gulped. She did not want to be nice to him. They were not part of the same crowd. She might as well try her chances with Elijah, or Jackson for that matter. But when Tyler's gaze lingered on her all she wanted to do was get up and hug him. "Liv," someone whispered and she looked up to find Hayley standing on the bleacher above her. "Hey."

"Hey," Liv replied. She had to take a look at the head cheerleader a second time to be sure of what she was seeing. Hayley was wearing baggy black jeans and a loose black sweater with her hair in a matching scrunchy with no makeup. "Where have you been?" She hadn't heard that Hayley had been doing anything on the social scene and she looked, well, kind of "Ugh."

"Around. Had some stuff to do. I'm glad I missed the party. But I'm sorry that you had to be there. Is Jackson coping? Or do you _know_?" Hayley whispered, eyeing Jackson who was only two bleachers down. Liv had to stop herself from telling the girl to ask him herself if she wanted to know so freakin' badly.

"His brother just died. So, I think it's going to take a couple of days," Luke snapped and Hayley sat back in her seat as if he had slapped her.

"I'm _sorry_. I just wanted to know," Hayley whispered.

"No, you wanted to gawk," Luke continued, his voice rising, causing other people to look up.

"_Luke_," Liv murmured and her brother turned to glare at her.

"I don't _care_, Liv," Luke snarled as the principal came to stand in front of the microphone.

Tapping the mic, he caused static to shoot through everyone's ears and they winced as the man coughed. "Hello, everyone," the principal called to the assembly who simply stared back at him. "Thank you for coming today on this somber occasion. We have come to remember a fellow student, a brother and a friend of some of you, sitting here today. I wanted to take this time to remind students that drinking is a _dangerous_ activity as many of you who attended Diego's party now know. We have a _zero_ tolerance policy at Mystic Falls High for a reason, folks. Sadly, that policy could not save the life of Oliver. But it might save one of you later on. Now, if anyone would like to speak a word or two in honor of Oliver, I will leave the floor to you."

At first no one got up but then Caroline got to her feet. Walking over to the microphone, she stood, her lower lip trembling, before she gripped the sides of the podium. "Hello, everyone. My name is Caroline Forbes and I am proud to say that Oliver was my friend. He was a quiet kid and hung out with his brother _a lot_. We played _a lot_ of games and ate _a lot_ of snacks together." Several students laughed, including Liv at Caroline's joke as tears came to her eyes. "Oliver was one of the _kindest_ people that I knew. He _never_ had a bad thing to say about anyone. Except for Jack, who he nicknamed Jack the Ass."

Jackson's shoulders were shaking. Liv could not tell if he was laughing or crying as Caroline stepped away from the mic and made her way toward him. "Thank you, Caroline," the principal called. "Anyone else?"

Klaus got up and walked over to the mic. Tapping the thing, he smiled. "Testing, testing. One, two, three. Is this thing _on_?" he called and people chuckled as he rewarded them with dimples. "I wanted to say that Oliver did _not_ beat me at X-Box. That was a _dirty_ _lie_ that _he_ _perpetrated_." Looking down at the podium, his eyes clouded. "And I might have written in the ladies' washroom that he had a crush on Donatello who is a Ninja Turtle, not the sculptor. He might have allowed me to 'borrow" Jackson's CDs and to then sell them on E-Bay for a profit. Oliver was a loyal mate and brother and he will be missed. Stupid wanker," Klaus groaned as he went to sit with Jackson who got to his feet.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Jackson," Jackson announced as he came to stand at the podium. "Oliver is… was _my_ brother. I remember the day that he was born. He was this little thing, with a loud mouth. I didn't really _want_ a baby brother but _there_ he was. So, I got used to him. And I was there when he learned to ride a bike and when he lost his first tooth. And when he came to me and told me that he had a crush on Joshua Jackson, I didn't blink an eye. _Why_? _Because_ he's my baby brother. It didn't change the way that I looked at him. He was still the goofy kid that would hang around me and my friends and steal my stuff. Thanks, for letting me know what happened to my CDs, Klaus," he called and Klaus bowed from his seated position with a wide wave of his hand. "I _love_ my brother. I will _always_ love my brother. Thanks for listening," he called before sitting down.

Everyone clapped except for Kenny. "Cry for your _gay_ brother," he jeered and Jackson's head whipped around. When the tall gamer started toward the basketball player, Klaus got up and surprisingly, so did Elijah, who helped to restrain Jackson. The brothers exchanged a long look before they managed to get Jackson back to his seat.

Everyone became quiet when Diego got to his feet and walked to the podium. "Hi, I'm Diego. I wanted to take this time to tell everyone, especially, Jackson, how sorry that I am that it was my party that the drinks were served at and it was my parent's roof that… I also wanted to say that I'm stepping down as the captain of the Mystic Falls basketball team." Looking at Jackson, Diego nodded before he walked away from the podium.

The principal was staring at Diego with a frown when Sage got to her feet and made her way to the podium. Liv felt Luke grab her hand and squeezed. "Hello, everyone," Sage said and people began to boo and yell at her to go back to the nunnery. She stood quietly with her eyes on the top of the podium. When everyone quieted down, she looked up. "While I do not _condone_ what young Oliver chose to do with his body I must say that it is a _tragedy_ that he has lost his life. I would like to take this time to ask everyone to bow their heads in prayer so that Oliver may know that our thoughts _are_ with him."

For an uncomfortable moment no one moved before everyone bowed their heads. Sage, thankfully, did not recite her prayer aloud and everyone sat in silence with their own thoughts. "Thank you. I'm sure that he _heard_ us," Sage said with a bright smile before she walked away to sit beside Finn and to be applauded by her little group.

Their principal walked over to the podium and started to speak when Luke got to his feet unsteadily. Liv started to reach for his hand to ask him if he was sure that he wanted to speak but he was already headed toward the podium. Taking ahold of it, he stared at the crowd silently. "Hello, Everyone. I'm Luke. Many of you might know me because I'm on the basketball team or because my sister is a cheerleader. Or maybe you know me because I'm a twin which is _not_ a big deal in a school with _two_ sets of identical triplets."

"Damn straight," Elena called and Amara laughed.

"Or _not_," Stefan Salvatore cried. "Do your own thing, Ollie," Stefan shouted at the ceiling, pumping his fist and several people cheered.

"Thanks for that," Luke said with a shake of his head as tears began to run down his cheeks. He was smiling and Liv felt proud of him as he spoke again. "_What_ you don't know is what Ollie was going to say on top of that roof. He was trying to say that he loved _me_ because _I_ was his _boyfriend_." Stopping in the middle of his speech, Liv saw her brother looking around as the audience broke into shocked whispers.

"I knew it," Kenny yelled. "Get the hell off our team, you _freak_."

"Shut the hell up!" Liv screamed. Jumping to her feet, she moved around people, who jumped back to make way for her. Stopping in front of Kenny, she glared down at him. "You are the _only_ freak around here. Everyone knows that you think that it's okay to get girls drunk and to have sex with them while they're passed out. Now, get the hell out of here, you damned _rapist_."

Kenny started to laugh. Looking around, he found that everyone was staring at him and no one was about to defend him. "_Fine_. Whatever. You all want to hang with the freaks who like their own and the bitches who cry foul when all you're trying to do is have a good time, then have fun without me."

Many of the audience members began to clap and cheer. "Hey, hey, hey. Good-bye." Blowing out an angry breath, Liv walked back down the steps and grabbed Tyler's hand. Dragging him over to her group she sat down, placing her head on his shoulder. Right then, she did not care what other people thought as Luke started to speak again.

"I was too embarrassed and scared to tell people that I was gay because I thought they would think like Kenny does, that I was a freak. It made me into a coward. And I hate that I was _never_ able to go out in public and hold my boyfriend's hand like other couples because I was too scared. Oliver _begged_ me to come out. He said we could come out together. But I told him _no_. I told him no on the last day that I kissed him. I didn't get to tell him that I _loved_ him before he died. And I will _never_ get to tell him that I loved him in front of our friends and family. And every day I'm going to remember all the things that I did not do because I was ashamed. But I _refuse_ to be ashamed anymore. I'm gay. _Okay_?"

Liv got to her feet and started to clap. "BRAVO!" she shouted as Tyler got up and soon many other students got to their feet and joined them. Jackson got up and walked over to Luke. The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde and held him. While Liv felt her chest begin to heave, she saw Jules make her way over to Luke and embrace him before kissing him on the forehead. When Luke returned to sit with their group, Liv hugged him tightly before taking a seat and leaning back against Tyler.

The principal walked back to the podium and cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming. The family has informed me that there will be a public memorial service this Tuesday." With that everyone began to file out of the auditorium except for Liv, Luke, Tyler, Jackson, Caroline, Klaus, Enzo, Amara, Elena, Damon, Katherine, Jules, Mason, Brady, Elijah and Hayley.

This small group sat in silence in an auditorium that only days ago had thundered with the cheers of students as their school won a game bringing them closer to their championship. For a moment, each of the teens contemplated who they were and what barriers they were willing to break down to attain their goals for a better world.

**Comments, questions, debates, the desire to hide in a corner from this story… tell me all about it in a review. Thank you kindly. **

**Thank you to all you wonderful people who have faved, followed, read or reviewed this crazy thing I'm writing. **

**Alexis2106: It was remarkably sad. I don't recall ever killing off a character before which was extremely hard to do and does not get easier. The twins are kind of awesome although we rarely see Luke which makes me worry that they're going to have him combine with Liv to make a super witch. I think Liam the Boring has gone the way of all things since fans were not that into him and the writers seem to have a limited attention span at the moment. No matter what I do with Care she seemed to carry that jealous streak around. That is a long acronym. Ha! Thank you! Nothing. She's just bitchy. No, she hadn't made up her mind about whether to come out with her new relationship with Jackson in case one of her sisters decided to make a move on him. **

**Guest: Who said Stefan wasn't gay? We'll have to ask Paul Wesley what he thinks. **

**Starlight000: Sorry. I was beginning to like Ollie even though he killed Eve in season one and I was angry at him for that. Eve was a really great character in my humble opinion. They did contrast nicely and I wish I had been able to develop their relationship but I have to be true to the story. (Sounds odd when I say that aloud.) I hope you liked this chapter even though it was probably also depressing in some ways…**

**ScarletRose: You choose me over Bekah? Seriously! I don't think I could do that. Did you see the latest episode? Not my favorite due to what they did with Bekah. Not a happy viewer, not at all. **

**Thank you. There are few stories in which Klaroline were BFFs before falling in love. However, I can't name them at the moment. Too much to do with trying to finish my first novel to be published in the non-FF world and trying to think through my other FF works. **

**Silas and Elena as friends was probably one of most out-there-on-a-limb ideas but it went well and was fun to write. We will probably see more of them at some point. **

**Yes, there are more teen suicides than I even want to think about so it helps that there are people that someone who's depressed can talk to even if they're not consciously thinking of taking their own life. Of course this makes it all the more traumatic when Oliver dies because you're left questioning whether it was really an accident and that isn't made clear because you never hear his thoughts. **

**I'm not sure that they do intend to get rid of Jackson since Michael Narducci, Julie Plec's co-ex-producer for the Originals seems to be rather excited by the Jackson/Hayley storyline. My problem with Jackson on the show would be that in season one it became apparent that he has a dark side that is power hungry and I fear that he is using Hayley to gain more power. Of course she's not in love with him so that's a two-way street they're moving through and I think that their relationship with end tragically for any number of reasons. **

**As for Ty, I think it was pretty clear that he wasn't in his right mind when he threatened Hayley and Hope. The way that I read Ty's state was that he wanted Klaus to put him out of his misery and he knew going after the child would do that. When Klaus compelled Ty to get over it basically and Ty came back as an untriggered wolf at the end of season five of TVD that allowed him start his life again. And Liv is a part of Ty's trying to find his own redemption for past wrongs. **

**As for Klayley I will keep this brief because I don't want to seem as if I am not respecting your beliefs. However, I will say this. Klaus and Hayley had a one-night stand. Jackson and Hayley on the other hand were/are bethrothed at birth. So, technically speaking Jack and Hayley would be part of the arranged marriage concept rather than Klaus and Hayley. If that makes any sense. **

**I'm not sure when Anna's chapter will be exactly but once I figure it out I'll let you know. There could be some Pearl and Isobel interactions. I forgot how much I liked Pearl's character… :/**

**ObsessWithElijah: It was sad. **

**Lootmagoot: Ha ha and Kat gets her own chapter during lucky thirteen. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's time for one of my own favorite chapters because it is Dalaric. OMG. I love them so much. Fangirl squeal from the elderly. "Oh, dear," author coughs, chokes on her dentures. "Oh, dear. Kids, have any of you seen my teeth?" author croaks while blinking at the audience. My mom's going to kill me for the old people joke. Oh, author's being choked by mother. On with the show… **

Chapter 11: The Talk

Balling and unballing his fists, Alaric Saltzman stared at the snow that was collecting on the outside of his windshield. It was now or never. Getting out of his car, he strode up to the front door of the Salvatore's Boarding House. It was a cold, early December day and he could feel the wind biting through his pants. Lifting his hand to knock, he stopped when Tom Salvatore swung the door open. He looked warily at Alaric who had no idea what to say. What do you say to the boy who had been accused of attempted murder but had been released because there was not enough evidence to hold him? _Yet_.

"Hey, Ric," Tom greeted him with a frown. "Looking for Damon?" Alaric nodded his head, wordlessly. Waving a hand, Tom waited for Alaric to come in and Alaric restrained himself from turning around when Tom stood behind him. "I'm headed to the grocery. It seems we're out of cheese and I have a mouse in my room. Want anything while I'm there? I might steal some beer."

"I'm good," Alaric said with a forced smile as Tom nodded with something that looked like a smile before he walked out of the house.

"Right," Alaric said with a shake of his head. Heading upstairs, he walked past the junior Salvatores' rooms. Peering inside Tom's room, because he was not sure about the mouse joke, he noticed a sad looking blonde girl who was hugging herself in front of the window. "Hi," he said when she turned.

"Hi," Cami O'Donnell replied with a smile that made her look even more melancholy than she did already.

"How are you feeling?" Alaric asked the girl. She still had not returned to school and he was truly shocked to find her in Tom's room.

"I'm good. We're good," Cami said, placing her hands to her middle and Alaric's eyebrows shot up when he looked down to notice that she was growing outward. "I found out when I was in the hospital and it didn't help Tom's case. Now, the police think that he hit me because he found out that I was pregnant and was trying to get rid of us," she said, shaking her head. "Which is _ridiculous_. He's happy. We're getting married. I don't think that he would try to kill me and then ask me to marry him."

Alaric did not mention that he watched an episode of Dateline where a man tried to kill his pregnant girlfriend and then married her so that she could not be forced to testify against him. "I don't know," he said with a shrug. "I'm going to go talk to Damon," he told Cami who nodded.

"Bye," she said before taking her place by the window again.

Heading down the hallway, Alaric came to a stop when Vikki came stomping out of Damon's room. "Ric," she snapped. "You might not want to talk to Damon since he's a _worthless_ _bastard_."

"Oh, get over yourself, Vik," Damon yelled as he came to the door, buttoning his shirt. Vikki turned around and held up her middle fingers before she ran down the hall. "_Girls_," Damon said in disgust. "You know," he was saying as Alaric followed him into his bedroom. "I am _so_ over girls. I say that _women_ are the _only_ way to go. They can teach you so _much_ and they're _hot_. I mean _really_ hot. Like _Madame_ Gilbert. Just thinking about her makes me go 'O, la la," Damon said with a dreamy smile as he laid down on his back.

Alaric licked his lips, feeling nervous while Damon turned to him, propping himself up on his elbow. "Damon, I _need_ to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, we _should_ talk. I think we should talk about which older lady that you would _like_ to get with? I hear that Mother Mikaelson is in heat," Damon informed Alaric who placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Okay. _Not_ her. How about… ummm… Julie Donavon. Now, she is _hot_! Like _super_ hot. I mean I know that she wears these pencil skirts with her hair up but I bet when she lets go…"

"Damon, stop it," Alaric snapped. "I'm _not_ attracted to those women. I'm not…"

Damon sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed and stared at Alaric seriously. "You're _what_, Ric? You know that you can tell me _anything_. What are best friends for? Huh?"

Blowing out a long breath, Alaric started to laugh and then he looked at his clasped hands. Forcing himself to walk across the room, he took Damon's hands in his. "Damon, I'm gay," he said flatly and then waited for his friend to respond.

Damon blinked rapidly before he grinned. "Ric, you're a _funny_ man. I can't wait to tell Nik this."

"Nik already knows," Alaric said flatly.

"What?" Damon said, pulling his hands away, he got to his feet and started to pace the room as Ric took his place on the bed. "You're _not_ gay, Ric. I would know. _I_ _would_ _know_. I'm your best _best_ friend. And you would have told me, _right_?" Damon ran his hands through his hair. "You wouldn't have _not_ told me about something like this. So, this is just some _stupid_ joke that you and Nik came up with to mess with me. Or it's that thing that happened with Oliver and Luke. Half the school is going to start to coming out to each other. It's _ridiculous_. Ya know?" Placing his hands on his hips, Damon let out a nervous chuckle. "The next thing I know you're going to tell me that you're in love with me."

Alaric did not speak or move a muscle until Damon looked at him and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Damon. I should have told you a _long_ time ago."

Taking a deep breath Damon stared back at Alaric with his lips pursed. "So, you're telling me that when we went skinny dipping over the summer on that trip to Atlanta that you were… that you ARE in love with ME!" Damon's voice went up several octaves as he looked at the ceiling, his expression changing every ten seconds and Alaric had no idea what to do. Maybe he should have just kept this information to himself. Or told Damon in a public space. "So, _how_ gay are you? I mean are you like a hundred present gay? Going to participate in a gay parade gay? Wear makeup and tiny shorts gay? Or like Will Truman gay? I mean I know there are levels, or something. Am I _not_ being sensitive enough here? Is there like a _handbook_ for when your best friend tells you that they're gay? I mean I don't _know_ what I'm supposed to say here."

"Damon, _calm_ down. I'm not any different than I was before I told you. I'm still the Ric that you knew," Alaric tried to explain as his eyebrows rose.

Damon threw his hands up. "You're gay. You're gay, Ric. You're not the guy that used to joke with me about those magazines that I used to filch from my dad's collection when we were thirteen. You don't even think of the women in those magazines like I DO. Come on, man. You look at ME like I look at those girls," Damon was practically shouting as he stared at Alaric with wide eyes. "That _means_ something, Ric. That means that I _don't_ know you."

"Do you want me to go?" Alaric asked quietly. Maybe Damon needed time to calm down.

"_Yes_," Damon said emphatically, nodding his head. Ric got up to leave when Damon started to shake his head. "No, don't. It's just. Nik! Klaus freakin' Mikaelson knows that you're gay, and I _didn't_? How does that happen? And how did he _know_? Did you tell _him_?"

"_No_. Never!" Alaric said, shaking his head as Damon sat down on the floor and gave him a look that said he did not believe him. "He just knew."

"Do you think that Klaus is gay, TOO?" Damon asked Alaric, looking like a little boy as he curled his knees up to his chest. "You think you know a guy and then all your friends are coming out of the closet. Maybe you can all form your own parade."

"Gee, Damon, we _really_ need to work on that sensitivity thing," Alaric said with a laugh.

Damon started to grin. "I _know_. _Especially_ if both of my best friends are gay. Maybe you two can go out."

"Damon, _focus_. Klaus is _not_ gay," Alaric informed Damon as he pressed his hands together.

Damon sighed as he sat back, leaning his back against the wall. "Are you _sure_? I mean obviously I have no gaydar. "

"Neither do I. But Klaus is in love with Caroline. Has been since… I don't know. _Forever_. I don't know why he hasn't come on to her," Alaric replied thoughtfully.

"_Caroline_? As in Caroline Forbes, Caroline? The girl that is more of a boy than some boys that I know, _Caroline_? Are you _sure_ that you got that right. I mean I know that Klaus has a hard time with girls sometimes. No one will ever forget that mess with Katherine, but _Caroline_? I mean I'm sure she's hot if you throw her in a tub of hot water, cut her hair, a little makeup and a bikini," Damon's eyes glazed over as he spoke and then he grinned. "Yeah, that is _hot_."

"_Damon_," Alaric snapped.

Shaking his head, Damon forced a smile. "Sorry. It's just hard to imagine Caroline in a bikini. Oh, wait, sorry. I forgot for a moment," he shook his head as he spoke. "Anyway, you. You like guys. Got it. Have you tried to date anyone since, you know, we're not going to be… you know."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get it. I know that you're not into me. And, _no_, I haven't tried to date anyone. I wouldn't know how to start."

"Neither would I," Damon joked with a grin. "And, you know, Ric, if I were… you know, then you wouldn't be able to get away from me. And I would be a very lucky man because then I could spend my life with someone that I love as much as I love you." Getting up, Damon came over to the bed and hugged Alaric. "I love my big, gay friend," he said in a snarky tone and Alaric pushed him away.

"You're an _ass_, you know that, Damon?" Alaric snapped while he grinned and Damon plopped down next to him. "Now, that I've shown you mine, you want to show me yours?"

Damon cracked up as he sat back. "Yeah, okay. _What_ do you want to know?" Wriggling his eyebrows, Damon smiled widely. "You want to know about my own _scandalous_ sex life, don't you?"

"Well, I know that you're keeping _something_ from me," Alaric said. "I mean you've been disappearing for months now." He could almost count all of the days and nights that he had called to hear a busy signal coming from Damon's phone or the dreaded answering machine. No one really knew where Damon had been hiding himself.

"Yeah, I'm having a tawdry affair. Lots of blouses being _ripped_ and _seedy_ motels," Damon said as he examined Alaric's expression. Alaric rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_," Alaric replied. "Now, why don't you tell me what you've _really_ been up to?"

Rolling his eyes, Damon got off his bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled it open. Pulling out a poster, he held it up. It read, "Damon Salvatore for Senior Class President." "What do you think?" he asked with his eyebrows inching upward.

"Ummm… I don't know," Alaric said. "I mean I know that you're a shoo-in for valedictorian, but don't you think that with all the committees that you're already spread a bit thin?"

"I was considering going out for Miss Mystic, but I didn't want to shave my legs for the occasion," Damon said with a huge grin.

"Uh huh," Alaric said. "And who did you plan to ask to be your VP?" Alaric hoped that it wasn't him. He just was not that into school. At least not to that extent.

"I thought of you, but I knew how you would react. Nik already said no," Damon said thoughtfully.

"You asked _Nik_ already?" Alaric demanded with a mock shocked and hurt look.

Damon smirked at him. "You would have hated the position. So would Nik. So, then I was going to ask Anna but I heard that there something going down with her and Jeremy. And I don't need the Nuns coming for my head. Then I was like, I'll ask Amara Gilbert because lots of people love her. Then I thought about the fact that she would probably laugh in my face and say no. And there are _other_ reasons."

"Because Elena and you have that whole love hate thing going on?" Alaric inquired and Damon rolled his eyes.

"_No_. So, here's the thing and don't yell when I say it. '_Kay_?" Damon began and Alaric knew that he was not going to like it. "Hayley Marshall."

"_What_?" Alaric demanded. Getting off of the bed, he held up a hand. "_No_, Damon, ask Rebekah Mikaelson first. Anyone, but Hayley. Please, man."

"It's a numbers game, Ric," Damon said. "She's _pure_ _evil_ but she has numbers. She sways the votes to her will and I need someone like that."

"And what happens when you approach her and she decides to run on _her_ _own_ ticket for the position?" Alaric fired back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She _won't_," Damon said without a doubt. "I'll make _sure_ of it."

"_How_?" Alaric demanded, his eyebrows knitting together.

Damon grinned. "You see, my friend, because people in the main office of our school love me and I have access to such things as _student_ _files_. Such files contain certain information that people like Hayley do _not_ want to get into the hands of people like _Elijah_ _Mikaelson_ who would like nothing more than to see the Queen fall."

"So, your plan is to blackmail the Queen of our school to take this proposed deal and to run by your side?" Alaric nodded. "You're an evil _genius_."

"Damn straight I _am_," Damon replied. "Now, back to your new lifestyle. Does this mean that you want me to buy some porn for your birthday of the-" he started to say when Alaric held up his hand.

"You _don't_ have to do that," Alaric said, his face scrunching as he felt pained.

"But it's a _tradition_. I've been buying you porn for your birthday for the past five years," Damon said. "I _won't_ know what to get you." Sighing, he stared at the ceiling. "I suppose I can look on the internet. Although some of the sites might come up with _more_ porn."

"Damon, you're _not_ funny," Alaric snapped as Damon got off the bed and grabbed his laptop. He brought it to the bed and sat down. Grinning, he typed in "Birthday presents for your gay best friend." "See, porn," he said, pointing at the screen and Alaric fell backward, laughing. This had turned out so much better than he had feared it would. What a relief! "Page two, and more porn. Page three a collar. Would you prefer red or black?" Or not.

**Thank you for faving, following, reading and for reviewing. **

**Okay, I'm feeling some flu like symptoms so I will be posting the review for chapter ten, etc. On December 29. Yes, I know that means that if you're waiting for Kat's chapter you'll have to wait a few more days but trust me it's worth because the year will end with more fireworks than you would believe. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovely readers. Poor Enzo, he's being ignored at the moment (or several episodes leading to the mid-season finale) by anyone that he doesn't torture. Let's show him some love. Have a happy and safe holiday season. On with the show…**

Chapter 12: It's a Thankless Job

Not too many people noticed him in a day. He was just there, part of the bloody scenery if you will. But that's how he liked it. Keep a low profile and not too many people will hassle you in a day, let alone the man who he called father who would barely nod when he got off work with a beer in one hand the TV remote in the other. But Enzo was used to cleaning up other people's messes. After his mother died when he was ten, he learned that there were countless messes other people could make.

Watching the men and women walk in and out of the Mystic Grill on a chilly winter night, Enzo wiped the bar top clean. He wished he could grab a glass and one of the sparkling bottles shining right behind his back and take a drink. But the last time he had a drink he thought of his father and spat it out. It tasted too bitter.

Shaking his head in anger, he looked up to see Katherine Gilbert walk in the door. He smiled but did not attempt to gain her attention. If she wanted company she would let him know, that is assuming that she wanted his company. She could be fickle and that didn't bother him. After all, she was his ex. He didn't have a claim to her. Not that he ever did. That was the problem with girls like Katy, you couldn't claim them because they valued their freedom above all. So when she wanted to go, he didn't try to stop her. Like others had, like Elijah, who got burned in the end.

"Can I get a Coke?" Katherine asked quietly as she sat down at the bar and offered Enzo a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Sure. Will you be telling me all your sorrows as well?" Enzo joked lightly as he threw a towel over his shoulder and grinned at his ex.

Katherine took the glass that he handed her and took her time freeing the straw from its wrapper before she answered him. "It's that thing that happened with that Oliver kid. It's bothering me," she said quietly.

"'Cause of Jules?" Enzo inquired and Katherine's eyebrows rose. He could tell by her expression that she thought he didn't know; of course he knew. Enzo had known Katherine too long and kept to himself too much to not notice new developments, not to mention Amara might have let something slip.

Katherine began to twirl her straw in her drink. "Maybe. I don't know. It's like everything is different now. And everyone is being expected to say what they are. What are you supposed to do if you don't know for sure?" she asked him with wide eyed curiosity. "I mean I don't really identify with any of the things that people say or write about and I don't really want to be someone's girlfriend or whatever but if I admitted I'm involved with someone then everyone wants to label it or something. I hate this. It's ridiculous."

"Then don't let them," Enzo replied as someone caught his eye and he saw Damon Salvatore appear with Klaus Mikaelson. That was really not what he needed right now. And they were about to sit in the area that he was supposed to be serving since they were short staffed that evening. Sighing, he forced a smile. "Duty calls," he informed Katherine who peered over her shoulder and then rolled her eyes.

"Have fun with that," Katherine said while making bubbles with her straw.

Walking lazily over to Damon's table, Enzo looked down at the pair as Damon continued to study the menu like he did not already know what was on it. "Can I get the two of you something to drink?" Enzo inquired in as friendly a tone as he could muster.

"Nope," Damon said before putting the menu down on the table. "But you could find someone else to wait on us."

"There is no one else tonight. Just me," Enzo replied with a sneer directed at Damon.

"He wants a coke, a burger and fries since I don't want him eating mine," Klaus told Enzo who wrote down the order. "And I want a burger with the pickle on the side, fries and a Dr. Pepper."

Writing down his classmates orders, Enzo wondered if Damon would ever get over the fact that Katy had chosen to date him in their freshman year rather than Damon. They had been the closest of mates when Enzo started his time as an exchange student at Mystic Falls High. For a time it seemed that they were inseparable until they both began to like Katherine Gilbert. And when she asked Enzo to take her to a dance in November of that year Damon had cut Enzo out of his life completely. Damon had gone so far as to tell Klaus that Enzo had come onto Caroline at a party and Enzo had gotten his nose smashed for something he hadn't even done. Of course Caroline had punched Damon in the nose for lying, but that didn't really help.

Going back behind the counter, Enzo placed the ticket on the wheel and spun it around for the cook to read. "Dear Diary," Katy began. "Damon Salvatore is a dick. The end," she said and Enzo turned to grin at her only to see the chastity club founder coming in, by herself no less. That was a new one. Sage was rarely alone and she looked as if someone had kicked her puppy.

Pouring a Coke, Enzo grabbed a straw and brought it to Sage who was sitting at a booth and praying. Shaking his head, Enzo could not help but smile until he heard her reciting that prayer that you say at AA meetings like the ones that his father had been talked into going to before his mother passed. Sage looked up at Enzo and smiled even though her cheeks were flushing hotly. Apparently she had not expected him to catch what she was saying. He sat the drink down without a word.

"Thank you," Sage said politely.

"Anything else?" Enzo asked.

Sage shook her head. "No, I'm waiting for someone," she told him.

"Alright then," Enzo replied before striding back to the counter to find that Katherine was packing up her things to leave. "Going somewhere so soon?" Enzo teased.

"Yeah, I have a ton of homework to do but I needed to get out of the house. Mom and dad were at home and they were at it again. It's like they never stop yelling when they're left on their own and since they didn't know I was at home…" Katherine trailed off with a shrug.

"I know," Enzo said and waved as she walked away.

"Hey, where's our drinks?" Damon snapped as Enzo came back around the counter. Glaring at Damon, Enzo opened his mouth to retort when Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and her boyfriend, Jesse - who believed he did not need a last name because everyone knew who he was - walked in the door. "Hey, jackass," Caroline greeted Damon with a wide grin, stopping next to Klaus, she gave him a shove. "Move over, Loser. God, for a guy who's barely big enough to make the team you take up way too much room."

"You could sit in his lap," Damon suggested with a look directed at Klaus who grinned back.

"Sure," Caroline said as she elbowed Klaus into the corner of the booth while Bonnie slipped in beside Damon and Jesse sat beside her.

Pulling out his pad again, Enzo smiled at Bonnie. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Damon began to laugh and Enzo ignored him. "Try to be a little more obvious," he snorted.

"I'd like a Sprite," Bonnie told Enzo.

Damon started to laugh even harder. "No, you like tall men with long legs. Not sprites like English here," he said with another laugh when Caroline leaned over and smacked him hard on the shoulder and Bonnie smacked him from the other side. "I want a Coke," Caroline told Enzo with a smile.

"Same here," Jesse said, looking immune to the conversation. "And a burger with mozzarella sticks." Closing the menu, he leaned back in his seat with a smirk. Enzo would like nothing more than to tell Bonnie about what he did with Katy and who knew how many other girls, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Wanker," he muttered under his breath as he walked behind the counter.

Pouring the drinks for the group, Enzo was shocked when he turned to find none other than Miss Bennett standing at the counter. "I was wondering if I could give you Care's and my orders," Bonnie said slowly with a light blush. It was funny because Enzo could swear that Bonnie never blushed, not for any reason, ever.

"Of course you can," Enzo said and pulled out his pad. Setting it down on the counter top, he waited for Bonnie to begin. She leaned forward and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek as he wrote.

"I'd like a chicken salad. One of the little ones, with low fat ranch dressing and some croutons. And is there any custard pie today? Because there was custard pie to die for this one day," Bonnie said with a wide grin.

"I made that," Enzo said proudly. "The custard pie."

"You cook?" Bonnie asked him with a giggle.

"Sure. But I prefer to bake," he said with wink and Bonnie's cheeks glowed even redder as her giggling increased.

"And Caroline wants a cheeseburger with one of those little Cesar salads with ranch dressing and a slice of that custard pie," Bonnie told Enzo.

"Then she'll have to wait until my shift is over because no one made any today," Enzo told Bonnie who pouted.

"But I really, really wanted a slice," Bonnie complained with a playful pout.

"Well, I can't invite you behind the counter to watch me make one and if I were here after hours then I might lose my job. And I can't have you over to my place because… it's just bit of a mess," Enzo said, looking over his shoulder to see that the orders were up.

"You could come by Caroline's because her mother won't be at home," Bonnie told him.

"Yes, maybe I could," Enzo said and then wondered what the hell he was thinking when Jesse would probably be coming with them.

Grabbing the hot plates and putting them on a tray, Enzo carried them back to the booth with Bonnie walking along with him. He handed each member of the group their food. Heading over to Sage's table, he found Jeremy Gilbert but they didn't want anything. Heading back toward Bonnie's group, he noticed Jesse leaving.

While Enzo was cleaning up and taking his apron off after several more boring hours, he walked around the counter to find Bonnie looking at him expectantly as she stepped away from the pool table that she had been occupying. "You're done?" she asked and Enzo nodding. "He's done," she called to Caroline, Damon and Klaus who laid their cue sticks down.

Enzo felt his stomach flop when Damon pulled out his car keys and walked out the door without a word. They drove to Caroline's in silence and Enzo found himself alone in the kitchen with Bonnie. He was looking through the Forbes' fridge while Caroline and Klaus argued loudly about whether werewolves of vampires were better. "Vampires!" Caroline yelled.

"Werewolves!" Klaus yelled back.

"Damon," they both shouted as Enzo found the cream cheese and sour cream.

"Vampires," Damon said and Klaus groaned as Caroline yelled in triumph.

"That's not fair," Klaus whined and Caroline began to laugh.

Enzo tuned them out as he began to whistle and pulled down a mixing bowl to place the ingredients in. "I make the crust from scratch. Do you know if they have a rolling pin?" he looked over to find that Bonnie was waving it at him with a grin. He smiled as he took it from her and set it down. Mixing the filling, he took a spoon and stirred in manually. He was not a fan of mixers in spite of what Martha Stewart used. Taking a smaller bowl, he filled it with more ingredients to make the crust.

"Can I help?" Bonnie asked as she watched Enzo grab a flat tray to scoop the crust out onto.

"Yes," he said and held out the rolling pin. Bonnie took it and began to roll the pin over the crust but became frustrated when it wasn't flattening out properly.

"God, I suck at this," Bonnie announced with a sigh as her shoulder drooped. Enzo came over and stood behind her. Taking the hand that was still holding the pin, he placed it above the crust and then took her other hand, guiding it toward the pin. Moving their hands backward and forward he watched as the crust flattened.

"Better," Enzo whispered into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie looked at him, searching his eyes, "Very," she said. "Now, what do we do?" Reaching out, Enzo picked up a pan, and placed it on the side of the tray. Taking the crust, he placed it over the pan. "It's too much," Bonnie informed him as he walked away and pulled out a sharp knife. Walking back over to Bonnie whose eyes were wide as he came to stand behind her again; he then held out the knife to her.

"Now, you cut the crust," Enzo said as he took Bonnie's hand and showed her how to cut the crust, without taking off her other hand as their hands circled the rim of the pan. When that was done, Enzo set the knife aside and reached for the filling. Handing it to Bonnie, he watched as she poured it in.

"It there anything else?" Bonnie asked quietly as Enzo turned on the oven to pre-heat so that he could get a little distance.

Smiling, Enzo walked over to her and took her hands again. "Just one last little detail. You know how they have those little indentions on the rim. You can make those with your fingers," he told her and then began to press his thumbs lightly over hers, they circled the pan and his heartbeat pounded away in his chest. He would love nothing more than to turn this girl around, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't. Not yet. It wasn't their time yet. But that didn't mean that he couldn't show her what she was missing as he took the dessert and placed it in the oven.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered with a smile as she leaned against the counter.

"For what?" Enzo asked curiously.

"For being you," Bonnie said and then walked out into the living room with Enzo following her.

"Vampires!" Caroline shouted and Klaus shook his head vehemently.

"Werewolves are much cooler!" Klaus argued.

"Are not!" Caroline protested.

"How long does it take to make one dessert," Damon inquired, looking up at Bonnie and Enzo who shrugged.

"It depends on who's making it," Enzo explained. "Some people take their time and others rush in," he said, looking at Bonnie.

"I'm hungry," Damon complained while typing away on his phone.

"Some things are worth the wait," Enzo said cryptically as he smiled at Bonnie who began to blush again but was grinning happily before shouting "Witches," which just added another layer to the argument as Enzo watched her.

**Thank you to everyone who has faved, followed, read and/or reviewed this story. **

**Answers to review for chapters 10/11:**

**ObsessWithElijah: Yes. It's good that Luke was able to come out but it is also bittersweet that it took losing his lover to push him to tell the truth. **

**Lootmagoot: Ch. 10: They did, didn't they? ** **Next week is Kat's chap. **

**EmeraldEyeCat: I still need to PM you stupidly long answers to your comments. I'll probably do that Christmas Eve. Think of it as my present to you. The gift of my blathering. It is a gift that keeps giving and giving and giving and… **

**JuseaPeterson: Ch. 10: You're welcome! Yes, chapter nine was sad and I wrote it before Oliver began to grow on me. Agh! I know, but poor Soph had no idea that Luke was gay so at some point she's going to have something to say to him about asking her out to hide who he is. At some point we're going to see a lot more of Klaus and Caroline but I have to get to the right point. It's like these mazes where you get to keep getting closer to the center and that is where Damon, Elena, Klaus and Caroline are. **

**Ch.11: Yes. As morbid as this might seem, chapter 10 is one of my favorite chapters because it's about all these characters who would not gather together during ordinary times to find each other. **

**I'm probably going to kill Kenny off. I don't know why I have these OCs sometimes. I suppose I just didn't want to make one of the main characters do the things that this character did. You can always think that I borrowed him from South Park and made him into a teen. That way there's the joke of "You killed Kenny." Maybe. **

**They were. Thank you. I love the little bits that we see of Klaus and Caroline so we can piece them together when we get to their chapters they'll create a complete picture. **

**Chapter 11: Thank you. I do feel better and wish I had last week because I planned on updating a ton of fics for Christmas… Dalaric is one my broOTPs! Thank you. It was not easy trying to figure out what to write for Damon's reaction since I've never been in a similar position although I don't think it's fun to have to try to tell your friend, "Nope. Not going to happen." Damon is a real schemer in this story and he will stop at nothing to convince Hayley to help him because she's got a social ranking that would only bolster him to the top which is where he wants to be. **

**Starlight000: Kenny is more than likely going to die. Have you seen South Park because I think that's where my inspiration (if Kenny was a teenage date rapist). I think every high school and college had at least one. Thank you. I like Caroline and Jackson's friendship in this story. I wonder how they would get along on TO? **

**Klaroline-lovegames: That would be one way that Kenny would end up dead. I will take it into consideration.**

**Bellaxchristina: He did. That's what I love about Damon. He goes with the flow even if it takes him a moment. **

**Tippy093: Damon would not be Damon if he could figure out a way to accept Ric for who he is. Ric is like another brother to him and even when he wants to kill his brothers, they're still his family. I will probably do Miss Mystic at some point. Caroline will get all dressed up for some reason at some point. We definitely have to have Klaus drooling over her. Thank you and I do. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my lovely readers. Are you ready for a Kat centric chapter? That's what I thought! And you'll also get to see what Damon is hiding that will change his and several other characters' lives forever. On with the show…**

Chapter 13: Reasons I Hate the World

Katherine Gilbert sat on the edge of the bed in the room that she rarely stayed in. Grabbing her jeans, she rummaged until she found her pack of cigarettes and placed one between her lips. She felt the bed shift beneath her while placing the lighter, watching the glow as the other body occupying the bed became restless. "You shouldn't smoke those things," Jules whispered as she placed her hand on Katherine's shoulder and leaned forward to place a light kiss on Kat's bare skin.

Staring out the window of her girlfriend/not-girlfriend's room, Kat did not respond immediately. She just drifted. Sometimes it was good to drift. You could see the world in its entirety of bullshit and despair if you just looked really hard. Turning to look at Jules she admired the way that other girl stared at her with a sense of openness that Kat had never felt in her entire life. "How do you do it?" Kat asked as she licked the bottom of her finger and then hissed when she placed the tip of her flesh to the burning embers of the end of the poison stick.

Jules chuckled as she propped herself up on one elbow. "Do _what_, honey?" she asked as she trailed her fingers toward Kat's leg.

Katherine smiled and laid down next to Jules. Taking the other girl's palm, she began to trace the lines she found there. "_How_ is it that you can still trust people? They're all a bunch of liars and cheats, you know?"

Running her fingers through Katherine's curls that fell between them, Jules stared back at Katherine after a moment. "I don't know. I just know that I can't just give up on people _entirely_."

"You're a dork," Katherine said. Leaning forward, she lightly kissed Jules on the nose and then gave her one quick kiss on the mouth before she climbed off the bed with a sheet wrapped around her body. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Not in the slightest," Jules called but Katherine was already in the bathroom and barely heard the other girl as she turned the hot water all the way up. She liked it when the water was so hot that it made her skin turn red. It was like being trapped inside a hot tub and she imagined her skin melting off her body to leave her completely bare. She wondered how many men and women would lust over her then.

Chuckling at the grim thought, Kat got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. Jules might not have much but she did have nice, fluffy towels. Going over to the mirror, Kat wiped the stream away and wondered what anyone saw in her. It was almost funny in a way how she would drift from lover to lover trying to find that one look in his/her eye that would explain to her what it was that they found so special about her. She hadn't found it with Enzo or Elijah or any of the others she had been with. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't keep trying to find that one person.

Right now, Kat needed to get dressed and leave. She was due to meet her next date at eight and he did not like to be kept waiting. Not that she really cared what the good Doctor liked or didn't like. If he didn't like her being late than he shouldn't be dating a seventeen year old. The thoughts of getting him arrested made her grin. He was stiff and kind of boring but he was also cute. Oh, well.

Walking into Jules' room, Kat found that the poor thing had gone to sleep. Or she was faking like Kat faked half her orgasms. With so many to make happy there were times that she just went through the process but didn't feel a damn thing. "Sweet dreams, sweetie," Kat whispered, pressing a kiss to Jules's forehead before she walked toward the door.

Leaving the house, Kat drove to the little hotel that was on the edge of town. It was Valentine's Day and the place was set up to show how much people were in love. Rolling her eyes, Kat thought that maybe she should get back in her car and drive back to Jules'. At least with Jules things weren't complicated. She didn't expect anything from Kat. They could curl up in bed with a box of chocolates and watch corny movies. But that was not Kat.

Walking up the stairs because she did not want to be trapped in an elevator with sappy, boring strangers sucking each other's tongues off and groping like it was the end of the world, Kat walked down the hall of the fifth floor. Knocking on the door, she waited for him. When he opened the door, he was wearing a suit and she smirked at him. "Hey there, Wesley," she said smoothly as she walked inside the room.

Before Katherine could get far enough into the room to get a good look at the setup, the good doctor shoved her up against the door and was yanking her pants off. "Katherine, you're late," Wes growled into her ear as he turned her around and she groaned when his body began to move. Placing her face against the smooth door, she allowed herself to begin to drift as he did his work making her gasp every once in a while. "You know I _hate_ it when you're late," he said when he stepped back. Then he was taking her by the hand and pulling her to the bed.

Lying down on his back, he looked upward and Katherine gave him a wide inviting smile before settling on the mindless work of making him happy. This was not the kind of man that thought too much about what she wanted or _needed_. But what could she say; she was a people pleaser. One day she would take her show on the road and leave all these people behind. She would have her diaries published in which she had written every shocking and gritty detail of her life down. Her parents would not be able to walk down the streets without hearing about their daughter's exploits and little Elena had nothing on Kat.

Sitting up, Kat smiled down at Wes who looked like he was asleep. Yawning, Kat got up and opened the mini fridge. Pulling out a couple of bottles of vodka and a bag of M&Ms, she took a seat beside the snoring Doctor and turned on the TV. She figured she could find something worth watching. Luckily, there was a marathon of _True_ _Blood_ reruns on one station and she sat back while popping chocolate into her mouth and drinking her mini vodkas. After the fifth vodka, she was laying on her stomach and giggling as Vampire Bill said Sookie. That was hot.

An hour later Wes was awake and Katherine rolled her eyes. She really hoped that he didn't want more sex. It's not that it was bad, it was just that she was tired and restless and wasn't in the mood. "Want something to eat?" Wes asked. "You need to eat something to absorb some of that alcohol that you've been ingesting while I was out."

Rolling her eyes, Kat examined Wes while he ordered a steak dinner for one. He hadn't even bothered to ask her what she wanted and now he was dressing. Pulling his wallet open, he handed her thirty dollars. "That should cover the meal, plus the tip. Please, don't stay the night because I don't want people asking questions about why the maid staff found an underage girl in a bed in a room that I booked."

"Uh huh. Where are you going?" Kat asked. She didn't care, she was just curious.

Wes was adjusting the cuff of his shirt sleeve. "I'm going home to my adoring wife and infant son. And I suggest that you _go_ home soon, too. You probably have classes tomorrow and if you want to go to college you need to keep your grades up," he lectured in that condescending way of his that made her want to stab him.

"I will," Kat promised as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead like she was his daughter, not his teen mistress. God, one day she might really kill him. When he was gone, she turned the volume up and returned to her M&Ms. Thirty minutes later, she heard a knock at the door and found that there was steak dinner and a hot guy who had brought it up on a cart. Kat could swear she knew the guy who wheeled the tray inside the room.

"You're Jackson, _right_? You're a friend of Caroline Forbes?" Katherine asked. "It was your brother who was… that one night. Are you doing _okay_, Jack?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern as she looked up at the boy who was so very, _very_ tall and suddenly she very much in the mood.

"Yeah, I am," Jackson said as Katherine moved toward him with a sympathetic smile. "And you're drunk," he informed her as she stood in front of him.

Kat nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am and I'm _lonely_," she whispered as she slid one of the shoulders of the robe off and Jackson's eyes widened.

"Ummm… Katherine?" Jackson began when she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm seeing someone."

"I won't tell," Katherine murmured.

"I'm seeing _Amara_," Jackson told her and Katherine shrugged. "And she's my triplet. Trust me, Jack, it's all the same. Only I have _triple_ the experience," she said with a giggle and then dropped the robe.

Jackson looked at the ceiling. "The total is eighteen dollars and seventy-five cents," he stated.

Kat stood in front of boy for several more minutes before she began to feel a draft and then she pulled the robe back on. Grabbing the money that Wes had given her minus the ten, she handed Jackson the money wordlessly and then grabbed the tray before settling on the bed. "Did you want your change?" Jackson asked as Kat lifted the lid and sunk the knife into the steak. She shook her head as she placed a piece of meat in her mouth and started to chew.

"Have a happy Valentine's," Jackson called as Kat waved him away and returned to her vampire porn. Cleaning the plate of steak, mashed potatoes and carrots, she got to her feet. Taking another long, steamy bath, she blew bubbles off her hands and considered the idea of staying the night just to make Wes' life hell. He deserved it. Total jerk. And here she was hoping that he was the one who would make her feel whole. What a joke!

Getting dressed, Kat walked back into the hallway and shoved a piece of fruity gum in her mouth. She hated Mystic Falls. She hated the school and she just wanted to stop. To stop everything. What would happen if she just sat on the floor and watched the world pass her by? Huh?

Taking the stairs one per five minutes, Kat played a game trying to see how long it could take her until she hit the lobby. She figured about three hours if she tried really, _really_ hard. But then her dad would come looking for her with his gun loaded. As much as she hated the world she didn't really want to see someone die because she was bored. Sighing heavily, she made her way down to the lobby to try to think of what to do next now that her life sucked so very, _very_ much. Turning a wrong corner, she found that she was making her way toward the bank of elevators, the _last_ place she wanted to be. It was also the last place she expected to see anyone she knew.

Moving back around the corner, Katherine sucked in a deep breath and then turned to see her mother. She was kissing a man who was not her father. Looking even harder, she gasped when she realized she knew the man. It was Damon fucking Salvatore. At any other time she might find this funny, but not right now. Right now, she felt sick. Pulling out her phone, she started to punch a series of buttons. "Can you come get me?" she whispered and was relieved when the person said yes. Turning again, she saw that the doors to the elevators were opening and then closing.

Walking hurriedly in the other direction, Kat did not see Stefan Salvatore laughing his head off as he placed a hand on Hayley Marshall's shoulder. The two teens were even more inebriated than Kat was and thought the scenario was hilarious. If Kat had looked up as she passed the two she would have seen that Stefan had been recording her mother and his brother. But she did not. But she would find out soon. Everyone would. Right at the moment all Kat wanted was out of that hotel.

Exiting the doors, Kat hurried to stand in the cold and the pouring snow. When a cab pulled up, Kat smiled as another brunette got out. "Hey, Kat, what's wrong?" Elena asked. She looked concerned and Kat was relieved that she did not seem to be on anything tonight.

"Can you drive me home?" Kat whimpered and she hated that she was whimpering. What kind of weakling whimpered?

"Yeah," Elena replied, taking the keys that Kat offered her. "What happened? Did someone get carried away because I will get the fire extinguisher and make them feel a lot of hurt," she said fiercely, making Kat laugh.

"Nope. It's just people suck," Kat said.

"No kidding. You know that Caroline suggested to me today that I was in love with Damon freakin' Salvatore? I told her if she wanted to lose some teeth she could keep talking like that. She must be crazy, right? Me in _love_ with Damon? Please. Everyone knows that we have a very healthy relationship that involves _hating_ each other," Elena was babbling and Kat gritted her teeth.

"Lena, could you _please_ shut up about Damon? _Please_?" Kat yelled and Elena's head whipped in her direction.

Elena began to grin. "That's _it_. Isn't it? You came on to Damon back at the hotel. Why didn't I know? He's not even _that_ hot. I mean come on? There are a ton of guys with blue eyes and perfect abs. It's ridiculous for you to want him. It's ridiculous for _anyone_ to want him. He's not wanting worthy. He is boring and stuck up. He's got a personality that a rock would ridicule. He's so dull that when he speaks I begin to snore. He's so -"

"E-len-a," Kat shouted, making Elena's head spin to look at her with wide eyes. "I get the picture. I would _never_ try to get involved with Damon."

"Good. Because no woman in her _right_ mind would unless she was some bored housewife with no life and bad hair and a complex about her self-esteem and was turned on by boys who only think about their five year plans and who hate themselves and couldn't find someone worth their time and effort and didn't care how bad in bed he was, because he's probably so boring -" Elena continued to list Damon's faults as Kat began to drift. She watched the darkness fly by them in a darkness of her own. Yes, her dad was going to get his gun, but it wouldn't be over his darling daughter, it would be because of his darling wife.

**Finally, Damon's secret is out or at least for Kat it is. Tell me what you think in the review box! **

**Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, has reviewed and is reading this story. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Starlight 000: Honestly, it's been awhile since I watched **_**South**__**Park**_** but I just remember them killing Kenny over and over again in the most absurd fashions possible. So, that's probably what I will do with this character. **

**Damon is a huge schemer and will be through most of the story although he'll have to take some time off from that as you will see in chapter 14. **

**I'm thinking more along the lines of Bonzo, but I'm not 100% sure… I really liked their interactions at the end of season 5 and I would love to see them at least consider the idea of the ship on TVD. **

**If this chapter did not give readers an understanding of Elijah's and Kat's relationship there will probably be more bits and pieces along the way. **

**There are never too many questions. **

**In chapter 14 you will see more of the Salvatore family and some of the Mikaelsons because a near tragedy will bring them together. **

**Guest: I will work on that sometime in the near future. Probably no later than chapter 20. **

**Tippy093: You do, don't you? **

** : I think that you'll like chapter fourteen. No, the scandalous sex with the teacher was the big secret. Thank you. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
